The Prodigious Son
by Unholytsunami
Summary: A Genius Duelist. An Un-Motivated Human Being. An Incorrigible Flirt. A Lethargic Sloth. These are all words that describe this person. Watch as he changes the world and causes Anarchy in the process. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki Kaiba.
1. The Prodigious Son

The Prodigal Son

Here we go. After sitting on my ass reading other people's stories for God knows how long I figured I'd give it a try. I've gotten rid of a few things. Like that stupid rule that says all females immediately get placed in Obelisk Blue. But anyway future members of the Unholytsunami Cult I'll stop this AN and let you get to wasting your precious time reading a story I made up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Naruto. I would make this disclaimer funny but that would require creative energy I just don't have right now.

* * *

M&D

"Young Master it is time to go."

High above in the trees Naruto heard this and awoke from his nap. This boy appeared 16 years old with spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes which had an uninterested and bored look inside of them. He had an athletic build with lean muscles. He was wearing a cerulean blue shirt and blue pants with white stripes going down each leg. He also wore a jade green necklace in the shape of a tear drop around his neck.

Naruto stretched on his makeshift bed and yawned. "Sebastian. How much will it cost to make you forget I was here?"

"There is no amount of money you can give me that would protect me from your father's wrath if I let you miss your appointment." The security guard/butler/assistant of Seto Kaiba replied dryly. He turned to Naruto, "Now you can agree to come with me to the coliseum…or we can shoot you full of sedatives and drop you off. The choice is yours Young Master."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Sedatives. This way I get a nap out of the situation." No sooner did he finish that sentence did he feel three pricks in his back. He smiled sleepily, "Morpheus take me away." Seven seconds later the blond was dead to the world. Three more seconds and his body was reunited with the hard ground.

Sebastian walked over to the body and quickly checked to make sure he was still alive, that was a pretty tall tree after all.

Once he saw the rising and fall of his chest the security guard brought his hand up to his ear piece, "Target secure Mr. Kaiba. Now bringing him to the designated area."

A voice crackled to life on the ear piece, "Good job. Does he have his decks on him?"

Sebastian quickly frisked the boy until he found what he was looking for. Two small rectangular cases, both locked with the most advanced security system created by KaibaCorp. Sebastian held back a sweatdrop, 'How paranoid is this kid?'

He then grunted out, "He has his decks Mr. Kaiba."

A laugh was heard coming from the earpiece, "Perfect. Take him to the coliseum and give him to the professor over Obelisk Blue."

Sebastian stood up and asked, "What does the professor look like?"

"…trust me you can't miss him…her, whatever it is."

"One more thing Mr. Kaiba." Sebastian knew his employer had short patience so he had to hurry up. "With the Young Master incapacitated how is he supposed to duel in order to determine which dorm he belongs in?"

He heard a scoff over the earpiece, "I've already talked with the headmaster of Duel Academy. Naruto will immediately be placed in Obelisk Blue, as he should be. The boy has more dueling potential then he knows what to do with. That why I'm sending him there. If he stays here then he will begin to stagnate. He already has no competition his age and that is the reason he has begun to bore from dueling."

Sebastian had to ask one last thing, "Sir. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Sebastian. Fuck the rules, I have money."

M&D

"-ook he's waking up!"

Naruto thought to himself, 'Dear god there how voice get that annoying? Whoever is talking has only said four words and I can already tell we aren't going to get along.'

"Sweet! Do you think he's a good duelist Cy?

'Dammit that one isn't much better. *s_igh*_ better get this over with.' Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the smiling face of a young male with spiky brown hair with an auburn highlight and brown eyes, which were currently staring down at him excitement dancing within them.

"Jaden give him some space you're going to suffocate him." A voice admonished the newly dubbed Jaden.

'At least there is a face to go with the nail-on-chalkboard voice.' Naruto thought as his attention shifted to a teal haired and gray eyed midget currently sitting in a seat adjacent to his own. The shaky smile on his face and small stature just screamed self-confidence issues.

'Okay Naruto. These are some of the people that you will be living with for the next 3-4 years. From your initial analysis you are going to want to minimize the amount of time that you will spend in their presence drastically, so your next words are critical.'

Naruto sat up and said, "Of course I'm a good duelist, I'm one of the best there are."

The brunette started to vibrate in his seat due to excitement, "Wicked! When we touch down on the island the first chance we get we are going to duel. I get the feeling you and me are going to spend a lot of time together. My name's Jaden and this is Syrus."

On the outside Naruto had the perfect poker face up, however, on the inside he was cursing everything he could, 'Dammit! Fuck you dad and your inheritable hubris.'

After his episode was done Naruto took notice of his surroundings for the first time since he woke up. They were in a helicopter (Naruto had been in enough of them to know) that was full of nothing but various students. Normally, if Naruto was in this situation he would have immediately head towards the females and begin to chat them up instead to talking to tweedle dee and tweedle dum over here. There was but one problem with that plan of action.

"Where are all the girls? It's a fucking sausage fest in here." If Kaiba sent him to an all-boys school then he would have one extremely bad time once Naruto came home.

The teal haired weakling answered Naruto's rhetorical question, "Apparently the school likes to separate the boys from the girls as much as possible. Other than during class and during your free time we won't be seeing too much of the girls."

Naruto, after hearing that there were indeed girls on the island (prison), calmed down slightly and tuned everything else the annoying bluenette had to say. He began to lie back in his chair and attempt to fall asleep, "Hey guy. You said your name was Jaden right?" If there was anything Kaiba taught Naruto besides dueling it was how to sense if someone was a strong duelist and he was getting that feeling from Jaden in spades.

"Yep. The name's Jaden Yuki. Next King of Games at your service. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned to himself, 'King of Games huh? That's quite the lofty goal, especially considering who the current King is.' Naruto got comfortable in his seat, "Well Mr. Future King of Games, do me a favor and wake me up when we touch down on the prison."

Syrus looked confused, "Don't you mean the island?"

Naruto yawned and said, "Same thing." And with that he let the sweet embrace of sleep take him.

M&D

Naruto had to give the island this; it's a top class duel teaching facility. It had the perfect blend of un-touched nature and state of the art technology. When the students reached the island the male students were reunited with the females and were given the grand tour. The new students were shown all of the sites that they could visit during their free time as well as the various dorms, abundance of forests, piers, and the volcano (thankfully in-active).

Eventually the first years were ushered to the auditorium to await orientation. The auditorium consists of hundreds of seats surrounding a duel arena. The ground floor is where the students were currently standing

"All right first years get in the front of the group, second and third years get in the back. The Chancellor will be addressing all of you soon so get in place." The proctor shouted trying to make himself feel important.

As soon as the students were situated a large screen switched on showing the face of a bald man with bright gray eyes, a thick gray goatee, and thick gray eyebrows wearing a jovial smile.

"Welcome students to Duel Academy, the #1 dueling school in the world. I trust that everyone has been given the grand tour of the island so I will try to make this a brief as possible. Monday through Friday is the designated school days while Saturday and Sunday are yours to do with as you please. Once orientation has completed each one of you will be supplied with your personal PDA. In it you will find your schedule for classes as well as a bulletin board detailing all major events that will be happening on the island. That is all I have to say. Since all of the rules are recorded on your PDA I will allow you to read them in your spare time. All second years and third years, as well as all first years that have already been sorted are free to leave or sit in the stands. That is all and once again welcome to Duel Academy."

A majority of the upperclassmen left the auditorium, while some of them went into the stands surrounding the arena.

When the students finished moving a professor in a yellow jacket walked onto the arena carrying a huge box. He sat the box onto the floor and turned towards the students, "All first years listen up. My name is Professor Sartyr. When I call your name walk up to the arena and I will hand out your jacket which signifies which dorm you have been placed in."

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he looked around, 'Damn there has to be at least eighty freshmen here *sigh* this is going to take forever.' As he looked around his attention was drawn to several of the freshmen standing around him. These people gave off the same aura of strength Jaden gave off.

One of those was a male with sharp gray eyes currently doing the same thing Naruto was; looking around the auditorium, analyzing everything they could see. He had black hair neatly arranged, with a large portion of it flushed back and slightly to the left, featuring different layers.

'If he doesn't give off the brainy vibe then I know don't know what does.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto resumed his looking and fought the urge to drool as he gazed upon two beauties.

They were twins, that much was obvious. They had matching crimson red hair cascading down to their mid back. They had Saffron colored eyes with full lips and long eyelashes as well as matching hourglass figures. The only difference was that one of them had a smaller bust and bigger ass while the other had the bigger bust and smaller ass. (Neither of them had below a C cup.)

Naruto would have spent the rest of the day staring and be content if their names weren't called up to receive their jackets (both Ra Yellow). As he watched them walk back to their spot Naruto realized that he hadn't caught their names. 'Dammit. I wasn't paying attention.' Oh well. There were worst ways he could have spent his time other than staring at the 3rd and 4th most beautiful women he's ever seen. Besides he could always just ask them, gives him a reason to talk with them anyway.

Sartyr's voice called out, "Naruto Uzumaki."

A smirk was etched on Naruto's face, "I guess that's my cue." He walked up to the arena, one hand in his pocket the other in his hair smoothing it back.

Naruto walked up to the professor, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service."

Sartyr just snorted before handing out Naruto the only Obelisk Blue jacket he had with him, "Duel Prep students were supposed to get their Obelisk Blue jacket after the written exams and before the Practical Exam. Since you didn't go to the Prep School I have no idea how you are in Obelisk Blue but these are the Chancellor's orders."

Naruto smirked at the professor, "Let's just say I know people in high places." Naruto gave his jacket a one-over. It looked like a normal blue jacket, albeit without the spiked rims on the jacket. Naruto took his jacket and placed it on his shoulders without putting his hands through the sleeves. Naruto did a mental check as he walked back to his spot, 'Suave smile check, walk check, and jacket on shoulders check. If these girls aren't all on me then they have to be gay.'

As Naruto re-took his spot he was un-aware of the commotion he had inadvertently caused.

M&D

(In the Stands Above)

"Hey Chazz I don't remember that guy going to Duel Prep School with us." This was said with a nasally voice and by an Obelisk Blue wearing glasses. He directed the question towards the male teenager sitting next to him.

The boy was sitting with one leg crossed over the other. He was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue uniform with the jacket buttoned up. He had black hair sectioned into two layers, with four spikes in the front and three spikes in the back. His black eyes were filled with arrogance as they watched Naruto walk off the stage.

"That's because he didn't go to Duel Prep School." Of this Chazz Princeton was 100% sure. He had made it his mission to research every single person he went to school with, had to know who the competition was.

The minion asked, "Then how did he get placed into Obelisk Blue?"

Chazz just closed his eyes, "He probably knows someone with a lot of influence in Duel Academy. If you ask me he's probably some talentless flunky who knew he wouldn't make it past Slifer Red so he asked for some help. Not worth our time."

In Chazz's eyes since Duel Academy is the #1 dueling school in the world only the elite should occupy it. The weaklings and trash duelists should go to some other school, or better yet just quit dueling entirely. And if you didn't show that you were elite (i.e. going to a Prep School designed specifically so that you would be considered an elite duelist) then you were trash on the sidewalk.

M&D

(The Top of the Auditorium)

"Well isn't that interesting. I don't think there has ever been a freshman that has been placed in Obelisk Blue without going to the Prep School first. What do you think Zane? You've been here longer then I have."

This came from a teenage girl with dirty blond hair sporadically arranged with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She was wearing the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform: A blue and white vest, a blue mini skirt, blue boots, and fingerless blue gloves, signifying that she went to the Duel Prep School. Her name was Alexis Rhodes.

The person she was talking to is Zane Truesdale, known throughout Duel Academy as Kaiser Zane, the strongest duelist in the academy. His Oxford Blue hair was sectioned so that four bangs fell to the left and right of his face and six small bangs fell right over his forehead. His blue eyes were staring down at the multitude of freshmen. He was wearing a slightly different jacket from the other Obelisks. His jacket was whiter then it was blue, had a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming from the jacket's lower back.

Zane was quiet for a moment longer before answering Alexis's question, "No Alexis you're right. The only way to become an Obelisk is to either gain a diploma from the Prep School while simultaneously gaining high marks on the written exam, or being placed in Slifer Red or Ra Yellow and winning your advancement matches. Those are the only ways…or at least it should be the only ways."

Alexis, full of curiosity, had her eyes on Naruto, "Well apparently he knows something we don't. I wonder if his dueling skills are on an Obelisk's level."

Zane turned around and started to walk out of the auditorium, "The year has just begun. We'll find out if he deserves to wear that jacket soon enough. And if it turns out he isn't then he will be demoted. Simple as that."

Zane stopped walking and turned towards Alexis, "You coming with?"

Alexis looked at Zane in confusion and pointed towards the arena floor, "Your brother just enrolled didn't he? You're not going to stay and see which house he'll be placed in?

Zane gained a cold look in his eye, "No need. I already know where he's going." And just like that Zane turned tail and left.

Alexis looked back at the floor and at Zane before following him out of the auditorium.

M&D

(Back on the Arena Floor)

It's amazing how slow time goes by when there is absolutely nothing to do. Other than asking some random student for the names of the two twins (Jessica and Erica) and getting the name of that one student who caught his attention (Bastion Misawa) nothing of interest happened. Naruto thought to himself, 'Can something slightly interesting happen please?'

Professor Sartyr called out, "Jaden Yuki."

Naruto perked up slightly, 'Not the most interesting but I'll take it. From the vibe I'm getting from him says that he should be in Obelisk…however the professors don't place based on someone's aura. Now I didn't see his duel against the head professor but I do know that he won. That by itself should warrant being placed in Obelisk Blue. However since he doesn't have a jacket that means he didn't go to the Prep School so Obelisk is out and I doubt he has connections like I do. So he's probably going to be placed in Ra Yellow.'

"Jaden Yuki…Slifer Red" Sartyr called out as he gave an energetic Jaden his crimson jacket.

The urge to face-fault was strong in Naruto, 'There has to be a mistake. There's no way he's going to accept that after beating Crowler.'

"WooHoo! Sweetness! Just the color I wanted."

Naruto stood there and looked at Jaden, his face losing more and more expression until all that remained was a deadpan look, "I forgot. Jaden is an idiot of course he doesn't care." With his faith in his fellow student lowered to a disturbingly low degree Naruto tuned out the rest of the ceremony by daydreaming about his future twin wives.

M&D

After what seemed like an eternity for the blond orientation was finally finished and the students were allowed to leave. Naruto didn't run so much as he hauled ass out of the auditorium. Now his original plan was to follow the twins to their dorm, Ra Yellow, and wait until the three of them were alone. Then he would proceed to let his charm flow. That was the plan at least.

After he received his PDA Naruto somehow got lost and ended up somewhere in the forest surrounding the academy.

"All I was doing was following someone. How did I end up here?" The answer to that was quite simple. The entire universe was built around balance. Despite being blessed with incredible dueling prowess he was also cursed with the worst sense of direction anyone has ever seen.

Naruto walked around the forests for at least another two hours before stopping in the middle of a clearing, "Okay Naruto. The welcoming dinner should be starting soon if the setting sun is any indication. And you do not want to sleep on the ground. *sigh* if I can find my way out of here I'll give up flirting with girls…temporarily."

Like a sign from above, a beam of light shone down to Naruto's left. Right on top of the beginning of a path Naruto was sure wasn't there a few minutes ago.

Naruto looked at the stone path suspiciously for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders, "Better then sleeping on the ground." He started on the path towards God knows where. As he walked Naruto began to notice several weird things. The light around him begin to dim, the shadows began to get larger and more abundant, and the flora became more and more dead-looking the further he traveled.

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and stopped walking so fast his hair damn near gave him whiplash. 'Okay Naruto what does this remind you of? You are in a forest at night, surrounded by dead trees, dead plants, there is barely any light, and there are a lot of shadows. The only thing missing is the haunted mansion.' Naruto continued marching on, trepidation in his legs. 'If the rest of the year is going to be like today then I'm going to hate my life.'

Naruto continued on the beaten path until he came across a sight that brought Naruto to his knees, stole the breath from his lungs, and put the fear of God into him.

It was a dorm, or it used to be at least. There was a gate in bad shape. The metal was rusted and bent in several spots, and in some places the metal rods were completely missing. The many windows covering the dorm were either extremely cracked, or broken. The paint had chipped off the building, making it completely devoid of color. The double doors that were used to enter and exit the dorm were missing, and Naruto was pretty sure he just saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness of the dorm.

Naruto was three seconds away from a panic attack, "There is no such thing as ghosts. There is no such thing as ghosts. There is no such thing as ghosts."

Little known fact, our blond hero has a rather large and debilitating fear of ghosts.

Naruto got up, fear ransacking his body, turned tail and ran for the hills. As he dodged branches from trees and jumped over hills on the ground he became overcome with emotion, "Fuck this school! I'm done! I want out! I'm sick of this shit! I refuse to stay on an island infested with shit like what I just saw."

As Naruto continued running, with no intention of stopping anytime soon, he heard a long beeping come from his belt. He didn't stop running (who knew if he was being followed), but he did slow to a jog as he fumbled around with his belt. Eventually he found the source of the noise. It was a small watch that had a monitor on it instead of a face telling the time. Still jogging Naruto toyed with the device until it came on and Sebastian's face was shown.

"Young Master your vitals are spiking, your adrenaline is pumping, and you seem to be in great distress. What is wrong?"

Normally having the face of your butler appear out of nowhere would cause some confusion. However, in his highly emotional state the only thing Naruto saw was someone to vent to.

"Sebastian there was a clearing and a path and a light. And I was following it cause I didn't want to sleep on the ground. Then I noticed the lights were leaving and then I saw a dorm only it was a dorm it was hell. Hell with ghosts and ghouls and I want to leave this place. I want to go home with Dad and Mom where there are no ghosts and-"

"Young Master you are having a panic attack. Listen to me. First stop running." Sebastian had a lot of experience with this. Ever since 'The Incident' Naruto would have panic attacks like this whenever ghosts were involved.

Naruto slowed his jogging down until he was walking and then stood still.

Sebastian continued, "Good. Now open your deck case and look at the top card. Tell me what it is."

Naruto did as he was instructed. He typed in the security code and took out his deck, "Obelisk the Tor-"

Sebastian cut in, "You're hallucinating. Your father has possession if Obelisk."

Naruto looked closer, "Dark Magician."

Sebastian nodded his head, "Good. Now lock back your deck." Naruto did so. "Now tell me about Duel Academy. Is there any girls that have caught your eye?" There is only two known things that can calm Naruto down when he is having a panic attack, Dueling and girls.

Naruto's eyes glazed over as he thought of the two girls who were, indirectly, responsible for his current predicament. "There are two. Sebastian they are perfect. I'm telling you, in a few years they are going to be my two Mrs. Kaibas.

Sebastian sweat dropped, "They? As in more than one? Plural?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah they. They are twins." And this horny bastard saw nothing wrong with that?

Sebastian just went with it, something he had learned to do a long time ago. "Very well, I will inform your parents of your marriage choice…choices." That should make for an interesting conversation.

Naruto beamed, "Good man. Just make sure you tell pops first. Give him enough time to prepare for mother." A thought passed through Naruto's mind, "Sebastian where did this watch come from?"

"I slipped it on your person whilst you were unconscious. It can only receive calls so there is no point in trying to reach any of us. Only we can reach you."

Naruto glared at the watch, "I despise you." Naruto looked up from the watch and, like a gift from above, saw the auditorium he had left from. "Hallelujah! Sorry to cut this conversation cut Sebastian but I have to go." When he didn't hear a response Naruto looked to his watch only to see a blank screen.

"Dick."

Naruto walked out of the woods and towards the auditorium. Considering he still didn't know how to get to the dorms Naruto was basically back at square one. Lovely.

As Naruto got closer to the auditorium he caught sight of six people. Two of them were Jaden and Cyrus, the only Slifer Reds in the group. The other four were Obelisk Blues. Two of them gave off the feeling of complete tools and flunkies. The fact that they were standing behind an arrogant looking male only helped further that image. The last person was female. While not quite at the level of the twins her looks was nothing to be sneezed at.

Naruto saw Jaden and Cyrus leave towards a random direction, probably the Slifer Dorm.

The arrogant looking male sneered at Jaden and Cyrus before turning and locked eyes with a closing in Naruto. A cruel smirk appeared on his face as he called out to Naruto, "Hey newbie come over here." It was more of an order then a question really.

Naruto heard the order in his voice and sighed, 'I can already tell we aren't going to get along.' Naruto walked up to the four Obelisks and asked, "How am I a newbie? Aren't all of us first years? Who are you anyway?"

For some reason this seemed to upset him. "You don't know who I am? I'm Chazz Princeton best duelist in Duel Academy."

Alexis snorted, 'Best in Duel Academy? Not by a long shot."

Naruto just looked at him, "Of course I don't know who you are I just met you. And from the snort beautiful right here just made I'm guessing you aren't the best duelist either."

Chazz scowled before calming down and snickering, "Big words from a hack duelist who couldn't even make it into Obelisk without help. Put your deck where your mouth is."

There are very things in this world that can piss Naruto off. Insulting Naruto's dueling skills are one of those things. A harsh look entered Naruto's eyes, "Okay you piece of trash, if you want me to curb stomp some humility into you I'm happy to oblige."

Chazz snarled while reading for his duel disk, "I'll show you trash."

Alexis had seen enough, "All right chill out, both of you." She got in the middle of Chazz and Naruto. She looked at Chazz, "Didn't I just tell you that we have to go to the welcoming dinner?" Then she turned towards Naruto, "And you shouldn't be so quick to start fights."

Alexis straightened her form and spoke to both of them, "You both are Obelisk Blue regardless of how you got into this dorm." She turned towards Chazz, "That means no in-fighting."

Chazz scoffed, "Yeah Yeah. Let's go guys." As Chazz walked by he bumped Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stared at Chazz until he couldn't see him anymore, "Dick."

Alexis laughed slightly, "Sorry about Chazz he's a special case. I don't want you to think all Obelisks are like that."

Naruto grunted, "I don't care what he is. If I had dueled him I'd have put him in his place."

"Oh really. Chazz may be arrogant but he is in Obelisk Blue for a reason. His skills are top tier."

Naruto smirked, "All that means is that it would be all the more satisfying when I win."

Alexis looked at him and detected no bravado in him. He fully believed that if he and Chazz dueled he would be the victor. "Hmm I think I'm starting to understand what type of person you are." Alexis whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I said why are you out here instead of at your dorm for the welcoming dinner?"

Naruto blushed slightly and looked to the side while muttering something unintelligible.

Alexis looked confused, "Huh? I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Naruto scowled before saying, "I got lost and I don't know the way to the dorm."

Alexis blinked at Naruto before giggling at Naruto. Eventually the giggles turned into laughter at his current situation. The longer she laughed the deeper Naruto's scowl became. After what seemed like a lifetime Alexis managed to get her laughter under control.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing. It's just your so cute."

"I am." No shame in Naruto's game.

"Wow. Full of confidence aren't you? At least until you have to ask for directions." Naruto could feel the smirk on Alexis face.

"I don't have to take this abuse. I'm sure I could find my way eventually."

Alexis smiled sweetly at him, Go ahead." This should be worth a few more laughs.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and signed, "Can you show me the way to the dorm? Damn that took a lot out of him.

"No problem. Follow me it's this way." Alexis started going one way, turned around and saw Naruto walking in the opposite direction. "This way!"

Naruto turned around, "Huh?"

Alexis sweat dropped, 'How can someone be that directionally challenged?' "Do you need me to hold your hand?"

Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't be opposed to it Ma dame (My lady)."

A hint of pink touched Alexis's face as she rolled her eyes. She took his hand and started to walk towards the dorm, "Allons-y vous flirtez (Let's go you flirt)."

Naruto looked impressed, "You know French?"

Alexis looked slightly annoyed, "Yeah. I only know a little though. An effect of having an un-wanted French suitor."

Naruto snickered slightly, "I'm sorry your beauty has attracted many unwanted advances. Your poor child."

"Shut up."

They walked further until a thought crossed Naruto's mind, "Alexis who is the strongest duelist on the island?"

Alexis stopped walking and turned towards Naruto, eyebrow raising, "Where did that come from?"

"I remember you snorting when the dick said he was the best duelist on the island. That means you know who the best really is."

Alexis only hummed as she continued walking, eyes in thought. "Yes I know who the best is. His name is Zane Truesdale."

Naruto thought for a second, "Isn't that the last name of that Slifer midget?"

Alexis answered, "That's Zane's little brother."

Wow. One brother a good duelist while the other one was terrible. Dueling prowess must be a selective gene in that family.

Alexis continued where she left off, "Zane has been a student here for two years, this year being his third and last year. From what I've heard Zane was one of the top three duelists in his first year and became the best in his second year. He's dominated the academy ever since."

"Hmm. I see" Naruto's eyes sharpened.

"Don't bother." Was Alexis's comment.

"Huh?" Where did that come from? Naruto looked at Alexis in confusion, "Don't bother with what?"

Alexis continued walking on, a nonchalant look on her face as she answered his question, "I've seen that look on others who thought they could beat Zane, they all lost. Don't bother."

"They weren't me." Fact

Alexis had a rebuttal ready for him, "You aren't Zane." Also fact.

Naruto gave Alexis a one-over. As he looked at her he took notice of the extreme confidence she had in what she was saying. He turned towards the road and addressed Alexis, "I've seen people like you before. People who believe in something so strong the only way to shake that belief is to give them undeniable evidence that their belief is wrong. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to duel and beat Zane Truesdale."

When he finished Naruto saw the Obelisk Blue dorm entrance coming up. He stopped Alexis and kissed her knuckle, "I can get there from here, until next time Ma beaute (My beauty)." And with that he turned and walked to the dorm, through the gate, and into the dorm.

Alexis was still standing at the entrance and was looking at the dorm, a multitude of thoughts going through her head. In the end she turned around and headed towards the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. As she walked a smirk found its way on her face. "Between the new kid who beat Crowler and this one who claims he can beat Zane I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting year."

M&D

The Obelisk Blue welcoming dinner was less of a party and more of a fancy ball room party. There were two long tables on each side of the room covered by the most exquisite food from around the world. There was classical music being played over the speaker system and a space in the middle of the room reserved for dancing. Why there would be dancing when there are no females in the room is a question Naruto would like to remain unanswered.

After gorging himself on lobster, crabs, and all things seafood Naruto was seen standing at the back of the room, watching everyone socialize.

"Dammit what kind of party doesn't have any girls at it?"

An unfamiliar voice answered Naruto's rhetorical question, "I hear you comrade. Without females this is just an awkward gathering of men with nothing to do."

Naruto turned towards the voice and to in the owner's features.

It was a man (obviously) with red gravity defying hair set into many spikes. He had jade green eyes and was the exact same height as Naruto. He was wearing a blue blazer open showing his bright red shirt and some black jeans.

Naruto looked at him puzzlingly, "Who are you?"

The red head looked confused, "What do you mean 'Who are you?' You know who I am."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm pretty sure I'd know if I know you. And I'm telling you I don't know you."

He was adamant though, "Yes you do."

"No I don't "

"Yes you do."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"…did you really think that would work?" Naruto was looking at him in awe…of his stupidity.

The guy looked to the left, "…no?"

Naruto decided to pretend the last few seconds arguing like children didn't happen, "Well anyway introductions are in order. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Anton Knight." Anton leaned towards Naruto, "And don't you mean Naruto Kaiba?"

Naruto simply looked at him, "No my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Anton leaned back and blinked several times stupidly, "No I'm pretty sure it's Naruto Kaiba."

"Uzumaki"

"Kaiba"

"Uzumaki"

"Kaiba"

"Are we really going to do this again?"

Anton raised his left eyebrow, "You tell me comrade. Is that what it will take for you to admit you know me and that your name is Kaiba?"

Naruto sighed, "Alright I'll admit my last name is Kaiba, but I really don't know you."

Tick marks appeared all over his face, "The New Challengers Tournament? Tag Team Champions? Your red haired partner who helped you crush all of the competition? Does any of this ring a bell?"

Naruto flashed his white teeth and gave Anton a thumb up, "Not at all." Naruto thought for a bit, "Was there any girls there?"

Anton deadpanned, "No. It was only open to men."

"Well there you go mystery solved. I have a terrible memory for anything that doesn't have to do with females."

Anton sighed heavily as he looked at Naruto, exasperation in his voice, "I noticed."

As he was talking Anton saw three people approaching the two of them. "Don't look now comrade but it looks like we have company."

Naruto saw who was coming and groaned, "I don't have time for this. What do you want Chazz?"

With his minions in tow Chazz came sauntering up to Naruto, his insufferable smirk on his face. "What's wrong newbie? You should be excited to be in my presence."

"I don't know what fantasy world you live in, but I will never be happy to see your ugly mug." Naruto could feel the headache forming in his head. "Alright Chazz before the urge to embarrass you becomes too strong I'm going to go to sleep." Naruto pointed towards the door, "Do everyone a favor and jump off a bridge." Naruto then turned towards the stairwell and ascended to the second floor before opening a door and went inside.

Meanwhile Chazz was still on the ground floor seething. 'No one ignores and disrespects Chazz Princeton like that, especially not some pathetic duelist like him.' Chazz turned around and stomped towards the entrance of the dorm, "Boys come here."

They both answered at the same time, "Yeah Chazz?"

The light from the chandelier cast a sinister looking shadow in Chazz's face as he spoke, "I've got a job for the two. There are two new students in duel academy that need to be taught who their betters are. And tonight is when they will be put in their place. Listen up."

Chazz was whispering his plan to his two lapdogs until they left.

Back inside of the Obelisk Blue dorm Anton was watching Chazz and his friends whisper to each other as they left with narrowed eyes, "Hmm."

* * *

All right my loyal cultists. That's all you get for today. As you can see I've added quite a few OC's because the main cast is entirely too small in my opinion. I even slipped in a little hint as to what Naruto's deck is. Anyway I'm done for one night. It's time for me to study in order to make good grades, which will in turn get me good scholarships, which will in turn make it so that I don't have to pay out the ass to go to college. If you liked it review. If you didn't like it review. And if you think I'm a piece of shit who contributes nothing to society and should kill myself then review.

Unholytsunami is not a name. It is a way of life. Love it. Learn it. Live it. Dueces.


	2. Hit the Ground Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX. I would make this disclaimer funny but I just found out that I'm a dumb shit who had the wrong title and had to change it.

* * *

M&D

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Naruto was woken up from his glorious sleep by the annoying sound of his PDA going off. Needless to say he was not in a good mood. Grumbling, and half asleep, Naruto got out of his king sized bed and checked the time. When he saw what it was his temper rose to new heights. "2:15 in the fucking morning. If it's not God calling me somebody is going to die."

Naruto walked over to the table where his still screeching PDA was sitting. He picked it up and pressed the answer button. When he did Naruto's already bad mood turned positively murderous. On the screen of the PDA was one Chazz.

"What do I have to do to get you out of my life you annoying piece of shit?"

Chazz only smirked, "Is the name calling really necessary?"

"Yes because you don't respond to nice words. Now why are you calling me at 2:00 in the morning? If I like the answer I might not break your arm."

Instead of feeling threatened Chazz's smile only grew, "Testy without your beauty sleep aren't you? Anyway I called you to give you a chance to put your deck where your mouth is. Go to the Pier in thirty minutes prepared to duel."

Naruto looked at Chazz's face stupidly for few seconds before replying, "Ok. And what's stopping me from giving you the proverbial and literal middle finger and going back to sleep?"

"You mean other than the fact that you would be admitting that I'm the better duelist because you're scared to duel me?"

Naruto weighed the pros and cons of dueling Chazz. Pros: He could finally shut Chazz up and curb stomp some humility into his system. He could get rid of, currently, the biggest annoyance on the island. Cons: He's going to lose a fucking lot of sleep. He also didn't know the way to the pier so he runs the risk of getting lost. One night of bullshit to take care of potentially an entire three years of bullshit. Worth it.

"Alright Chazz you're on. We'll meet at the Pier at 3:00."

"Good. Oh and by the way the duel will be for the other's strongest best card. Later loser." And the screen went black.

Naruto looked at the PDA, "God I hate that dick."

Sighing, Naruto got to work getting ready. The first thing he did was turn on the lights, showing off his luxury dorm room. It measured at seventy square meters with five rooms: a lounge, bedroom, kitchen, dining room, and a training room. Even for an Obelisk Blue it was an extremely extravagant dorm room. Most likely his father had something to do with that.

Naruto was currently in his bedroom. It contained a king sized bed with Egyptian bed linen, a 46 inch interactive TV suspended on bright blue walls, a desk, and a walk-in-closet.

Naruto left his bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom had a Bali shower, large tub, loud speakers, and a hot tub. Naruto took his shower, brushed his teeth and rushed to get dressed. While simultaneously pulling on his blue blazer and brushing his teeth Naruto heard a knock on his door.

Naruto looked at his door and contemplated whether or not he should open it. Naruto shrugged and decided not to, probably wasn't anybody important anyway. As he walked away he heard the door knock again.

"Open the door comrade, before someone comes down the hall." Someone, now recognized as Anton, hissed through the door.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door, "Why are you at my dorm at this hour?" Naruto opened the door and Anton walked in wearing a backpack and looking pretty ragged.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Dude you look like death."

"I believe it. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep in two days."

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"I didn't get any sleep yesterday because I was so excited to get here I spent the entire night going through my deck. The reason I didn't go to sleep tonight was because I was waiting on Chazz to challenge you." Anton stood straighter and puffed out his chest at his second reason.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Anton, "How did you know Chazz was going to challenge me to a duel? And how did you know he just called?"

"I hacked you PDA." Anton stated like he saw nothing wrong with what he just said.

"You did what?"

Anton repeated himself, "I hacked your PDA. I totally saw this coming. You didn't see the look on Chazz's face when you left. I knew he was planning something, so I hacked your PDA and waited all night until he called you."

"Here is another question for you. Why?"

Anton looked at Naruto, annoyance in his eyes, "Just because you have the memory of a fish when dealing with anything that doesn't have a pair of breast doesn't mean I do. You may have forgotten me but I haven't forgotten you. I still remember how powerful a team we were and it gives me chills when I think about it. On that day I swore that we would become the best team in the world. You are my comrade and I am yours. That also means that I've got your back."

Naruto looked at Anton with an indiscernible look in his eye. Eventually Naruto turned around and picked up his belt which contained his decks, "Do you have your deck and duel disk with you?"

Anton grinned as he brought out his duel disk he was hiding in his backpack. "First rule of a duelist is to-"

"Always be prepared for a duel." Naruto finished for Anton, a grin forming on his face. Naruto picked up his duel disk and headed out of his door, "Let's go."

"Roger that comrade."

M&D

"It is a straight shot from the Obelisk Blue dorm to the pier. So please explain how you got us lost in the FUCKING WOODS!"

"Shut up. I'm telling you I saw a sign saying that the pier was this way and I followed it."

Anton turned towards Naruto, a wild look in his eyes, "There are no signs on this island! That's why we were given the grand tour on the first day. Something you obviously didn't pay attention to."

Naruto kept on walking and ignoring the ranting Anton. As he continued walking he began to hear the sound of water moving. "I'll take my apology now."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto said nothing and kept on walking. As he walked the trees begin to clear until they were out of the woods, "There's the pier you jackass." And there it was. The waves were crashing against the pier while the moon was shining high in the sky.

Anton looked dumbfounded, "Dumb luck. That's the only reason we got here."

Naruto looked angry, "Bullshit. I told you I saw a sign saying this was the way. Apparently since we are at the pier I was right."

Anton butted his head against Naruto's, "And I told you there are no direction signs on this island."

As the two continued to argue they failed to notice the two male Obelisk Blue students standing not ten feet away from them.

"Are they ignoring us?" One of them asked the glasses wearing teen.

"I don't think they know we're here." He replied. The spectacled boy raised his nasally voice and addressed the bickering duo, "Oi. Would you two shut up?!"

Naruto and Anton stopped butting heads and turned towards the two Obelisks and stared at them. Naruto and Anton said nothing and continued to bore holes into them. Eventually it was Naruto who broke the silence. "Hey now I remember who you two are. You guys are Chazz's minions."

Tick marks appeared on both of the affronted males foreheads, "We are not minions. And we have names asshole." They both yelled at Naruto at the same time.

Naruto stared at them, a multitude of responses at the ready, and none of them nice. In the end he chose the one that seemed most appropriate, "And I care why?"

They both sneered at Naruto, "Chazz was right. You really do need to learn your place. And we're just the ones to do it."

Naruto smirked in amusement, "You guys are going to put me in my place?" That's funny. They actually thought they had a chance. "Okay jokes over now tell me where Chazz is so we can get this over with." The sooner he beat Chazz the easier his life would become.

"He's not here. He's busy doing something more important." The one next to the glasses wearing teen said on a deep voice.

The smirk fell off Naruto's face so fast Anton took a few steps backwards out of safety. "What did you say?" For their sake they had better be lying.

"They said that Chazz, the person who woke you up at 2:00 in the morning to duel you isn't even here. They also said that he thinks so little of you and your dueling skills that he left two weaklings to fight you while he handled more important things." Anton was an instigator at heart, and the chance to throw fuel into the fire that was Naruto's temper was too good an opportunity to miss. From the ever growing look of fury that was growing on Naruto's face Anton could call this a job well done.

Naruto was seeing red he was so pissed off. 'Fuck dueling. First chance I get I'm shoving my foot so far up his ass he'll be able to taste my sole.' Naruto snarled at the two minions, "All right bitch boy one and two; I need an outlet for all this aggression. And since the two of you are a part of this little plot guess who just volunteered."

The glasses wearing Obelisk yelled at Naruto, "Our names aren't bitch boy! I'm Kevin and he's Damien." Inside of his head though he was snickering, 'What a dumbass. Chazz was completely right when he said this would happen. Just make him mad enough and he'll challenge the two of us on his own. Now we've got the numbers advantage.'

"Hey now comrade stop being so selfish I want some action to." Anton walked up and stood next to Naruto as he spoke, startling Chazz's flunkies.

The deep voiced teen, Damien, looked at Anton in confusion, "Who are you?" Meanwhile his thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour, 'Chazz said that he wouldn't bring anyone else to duel with him. We were expecting him to watch not duel.'

Anton smiled a smile full of nothing but bad intentions, "Anton Knight. Your soon to be executioner." Anton turned towards Naruto, "You ready comrade?" As he spoke he pulled out his duel disk, turned it on, and put it on his left arm.

Naruto took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let his mind wonder into the past.

(Flashback- 8 Years Ago)

"Dang it! Why can't I ever win against you?" Whined an eight year old Naruto as his life point meter dropped to 0.

A mature male voice replied, "Language Naruto. I'm leagues ahead of your current skill level. You aren't going to beat me anytime soon."

Little Naruto crossed his arms and looked up to the man with intelligent blue eyes. "Then why are we dueling dad? Virtute Vincere Superante (Win With Absolute Power). Isn't that the family motto?

Standing at 6 feet and 1 inch was Seto Kaiba. Brown hair matted down on his face and dark blue, almost black, eyes defined his face. He was wearing a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He had extra belts strapped around his upper arms and shins with a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm.

Seto smirked, "Yes you are right. That is our motto. However, you are just learning how to duel. What we are doing right now is simply giving you the skills necessary to become the best duelist. And that is the most important thing a duelist can have.

Naruto looked confused, "But Yugi said the most important aspect of a duelist is to believe in the heart of the cards and trust their deck."

Kaiba scowled when he heard that, 'Damn him to hell for preaching that trash to my son.' He straightened his form and addressed Naruto, "Don't you listen to a word of that magic garbage that Moto says. To be the best you need tactics, ability, and a cool demeanor."

Naruto cocked his head to the right, "A cool what?"

Seto simplified it, "It means don't go into a duel angry and frustrated and keep calm during the entire duel. That is a problem that you currently possess. When you get frustrated during duels then you make mistakes. And if you make mistakes then you lose. Do you understand?"

"I understand dad."

(End Flashback)

Naruto opened his eyes, no trace of his previous anger in them, and placed his duel disk on his arm. "I'm ready partner."

Kevin, in a last ditch effort to turn the duel back into a two verses one attempted to antagonize Naruto, "I thought you were big stuff? If you're so strong then you shouldn't have any trouble taking us on by yourself."

Naruto looked at him, eyes nigh emotionless, "Stop stalling and get ready to lose."

Kevin tched in annoyance before turning his duel disk on, Damien doing the same right behind him.

"Let's duel." All four duelists said at the same time.

"Here are the rules. We each get separate life points and a separate field. You can't look at your teammate's hand. You can use your teammate's monsters for tributes and as targets for your effects, traps, and spells. The two of you share a graveyard and remove-from-play zone. We can begin attacking after we have made a full revolution." Naruto stated as he grew five cards from his deck. "I'll go second."

Kevin spoke up, "I'll be first."

Anton said, "Guess I'm last then. That's cool."

Damien spoke, "And I'm third."

Kevin drew a card and looked at his hand. "I'll start things off by placing two cards face down. Now I summon Axe-Raider in attack mode." Two large holographic cards appeared in front of him.

In a flash of light a muscled man wearing golden armor with a purple battle skirt and wielding a golden axe appeared.

Axe Raider: 1700/1150

"Now I end my turn."

Kevin LP: 4000

Naruto drew a card from his deck and smirked, "First I summon to the field Breaker the Magical Warrior."

A warrior donned in red and gold robes appeared wielding a sword and a red and gold shield.

Naruto continued, "And due to his special effect when normal summoned Breaker gains a spell counter place on him. And when he obtains a spell counter his attack points are increased by 300. Now I'll put two cards face down and activate the field spell Yami which increases the attack and defense points of all spell castors by 200" Naruto tilted his duel disk and placed a card in the small card holder that came from the side of his duel disk.

The sky above turned black with the only available light source coming from the bright pink clouds above.

Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600 +300 +200/1000 +200= 2100/1200

"I end my turn."

Naruto LP: 4000

Damien drew his card that signified the start if his turn. "All right first I summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode."

A knight wearing gleaming silver armor and a green cape appeared on the field in front of Damien. He quickly un-sheathed his sword and went into an attacking position.

Damien smirked, "That's not all. Next from my hand I activate two equip spells, Black Pendant and Axe of Despair. And guess which knight I'm equipping them on."

Hayabusa Knight glowed before reappearing with a black necklace with a red string around its neck and wielding a brown wooden axe with a sharp edge.

Hayabusa Knight: 1000 +1000+500= 2500/700

"Good luck getting rid of my Hayabusa Knight now that he's so powerful." Damien taunted both Naruto and Anton. "I end my turn."

Damien LP: 4000

Kevin yelled at Damien, "You dumbass! What about me? My Axe-Raider isn't strong enough to deal with that warrior."

Damien just turned the other way, "There was no way I could have made my monster so strong and help your monster at the same time. Deal with it."

As Kevin was fuming Anton took this time to draw his sixth card, "Trouble in paradise over there? Don't worry. We'll finish this duel up soon enough and let the two of you get back to your lovers quarrel. I summon to the field in defense mode Blue-Winged Crown."

A giant bird covered in blue feathers and red feathers in the shape of a crown sitting on its head appeared on the field.

But Anton was not done. "Now I activate the spell card Ring of Magnetism. Since you two seem to be pretty low on the intellectual totem pole allow me to explain what it does. Ring of Magnetism is an equip spell that lowers the monsters attack points by 500 points. That monster is also is forced to become the target of the opponents attacks. Now I attach it to my own monster Blue-Winged Crown."

A glowing green ring attached itself to the birds left leg like an anklet.

Blue-Winged Crown: 1600-500=1100/1200

Damien started laughing like he heard the funniest joke in the world, "Are you sure you belong in Obelisk Blue with those brains? You just made you already pathetic monster even weaker. And then you made it so that we have to kill it."

Anton merely smiled at his banter, "How about you leave my apparent stupidity alone and worry about your own strategy no? I place three cards face down and end my turn." Three large holographic cards appeared face down in front of Anton.

"Now we're back to me." Kevin drew a card, "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode and I equip him with Lightning Blade which increases his attack by 800 points."

A warrior in obsidian black armor grabbed a sword that had lightning arcing all over it.

Dark Blade: 1800+800=2600/1500

Kevin smirked, "Now Axe-Raider attack Blue-Winged Crown with Draconic Buster."

Anton cut in, "I hate to interrupt you like this but I activate my trap card Negate Attack. Not only is your attack stopped but your entire battle phase had ended."

Kevin looked annoyed, "I end my turn."

Naruto drew his card, "I summon Silent Magician LV 4 in attack mode."

A small magician wearing pure white and royal blue robes appeared onto the field. He was holding onto a small white scepter.

"I also activate from my hand the spell card Mage Power and equip it to my Silent Magician LV 4. Mage Power increases the attack and defense points of the equipped monster by 500 for each spell and trap card on our side of the field. And from my count there are six, so my magician gets an increase of 3200 attack and defense points.

Silent Magician LV 4: 1000+3500+200/1000+3500+200=4700/4700

"Now Silent Magician attack Dark Blade with Silent Magic Blast!"

The diminutive magician jumped into the air without a word, charged his scepter with white magical energy, and let loose a huge white magical blast towards Dark Blade, obliterating it on impact.

"You thought I was done. I'm not done. Now, Breaker attack Axe-Raider with Ethereal Slash." Naruto said as his monster slashed through Axe-Raider with a sword glowing with grayish energy.

Kevin LP: 4000-2100-400=1500

"I end my turn." He enjoyed the shaken look that Kevin had on his face far more then he should have.

Damien started off, "I draw my card and-"

Naruto interrupted Damien, "What a second big guy. You drew a card which activates my magician's special effect. Every time one of my opponents draws a card a spell counter is placed on my magician. And with each spell counter his attack is raised by 500 points.

Silent Magician LV 4: 4700+500=5200/4700

Damien glared at Naruto for cutting him off, "I activate the spell card Mask of Accursed and attach it to your Silent Magician."

A green and purple mask that had pins sticking out it from everywhere was placed on the face of Silent Magician.

"What my Mask of the Accursed does is prevent the equipped monster from and attacking. And you will lose 500 life points every time one of my standby phases goes by. So now it doesn't matter how strong that magician is. If you can't use it all you have is a very strong paper weight. Now I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

A medium sized dragon that had sapphire for scales descended from the clouds and touched down on the ground in front of Damien.

Luster Dragon: 1900/1600

"Luster Dragon attack Blue-Winged Dragon with Breath of Fire!"

Anton held out one of his hands in front of him and one of his facedown cards lifted up, " I activate my trap card Draining Shield."

A green dome surrounded the giant bird and Anton right before the breath of red hot fire reached the two of them.

Anton LP: 4000+1900=5900

Damien's eyes bugged out. "How did you get extra life points? And why isn't your bird ashes?"

Naruto spoke up, "Someone must not have stayed awake during those precious years at the so-called 'elite' prep school. Draining shield stops the enemy's monster's attack and the attack points of the monster attacking are added to your life points."

Blood vessels looked ready to pop in Damien's eyes. He snarled, "I hope you don't think that will save your monster or your life points. Hayabusa Knight has a special ability which allows it to attack twice in one battle phase. So go Hayabusa Knight and take out that annoying bird with Knight's Sword Strike!"

"I know my mother taught me that interrupting people is rude but I can't help it sometimes." Anton looked like he enjoying this immensely. "I activate my second trap card Enchanted Javelin. This increases my life points by the amount of attack points your knight has.

Anton LP: 5900+2500=8400

Hayabusa Knight struck through the bird, destroying it.

Damien was feeling bittersweet. On one hand he finally destroyed the damn bird. On the other he ended up giving his opponent more than double the amount of life points he started with. Something he intended to rectify immediately, "Now Hayabusa Knight attack him directly."

Anton looked at the Knight approach him with a smile on his face, not a hint of worry could be found. The knight reached Anton and slashed through him with its holographic sword.

Anton Knight: 8400-2500=5900

'Damn that felt good.' Damien thought to himself. "I end-"

"Not yet my good friend. I activate my third and final trap card Damage Condenser. If I discard a card in my hand I am allowed to special summon a monster with an attack equal to or less than the amount of battle damage I received." Anton took his deck from the slot and started looking through it before finding what he was looking for. "And I special summon Phoenix Beast Gairuda in attack mode."

A massive bird, now recognized as a phoenix, appeared on the field. The feathers were a bright red while the ones on its body was a dull orange. Its neck stretched from its body and its face was covered with red feathers.

Phoenix Beast Gairuda: 2500/1200

Anton was all smiles as he said, "You can end you turn now."

Damien was visibly scared as he looked up at the giant phoenix, "I- I end my turn."

Anton drew another card, "First I summon in attack mode Hand of Nephthys in attack mode."

A beautiful girl wearing orange and gold robes, and cloaked in fire appeared on the field.

Hand of Nephthys: 600/600

"Phoenix Beast Gairuda attack Hayabusa Knight with Phoenix Wing Cluster."

"Damien smirked at Anton, some of his previous bravado having returned. "Did you forget to count? Our monsters have the same attack points. They'll both be destroyed."

Anton wagged his finger at him, Not exactly. You see whenever my Gairuda attacks he gains an attack boost of 300 attack points."

Phoenix Beast Gairuda: 2500+300=2800/1200

"Now since he destroyed our friend Blue-Winged Bird lets return the favor. Destroy that knight."

Gairuda rose high into the air until he was shielded by the pink clouds. Then, out of nowhere, a storm of red and orange feathers rained down upon Hayabusa Knight until it imploded.

Damien LP: 4000-300=3700

"Now before I end my turn I activate my Hand of Nephthys's special effect. I fi tribute her and one more monster, namely my Phoenix Beats Gairuda, then I am allowed to special summon my favorite monster card." As he spoke Hand of Nephthys tuned into golden fire and covered Phoenix Beast Gairuda until nothing could be seen over the fire. Anton face looked sinister in the glow of the flames and Naruto swore that for a second his eyes flashed gold, "Say hello to the mighty Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys."

If Phoenix Beast Gairuda was massive then this creature was colossal, no titanic. It was completely golden and it looked mechanical. Its body was streamlined and sharp. From its wings great jets of fire billowed out. And from its head a golden fire was being made.

There was silence al around the field until Anton said, "I end my turn."

Naruto looked at Anton in a new light. 'I didn't expect duelists of this caliber to be on this island. He planned this from the beginning. He made his monster a target in order to force his opponents into helping him. He's been playing them since the beginning. In one fell swoop he increased his life points, summoned two high level monsters, and successfully pressured his opponents into corners, using only three trap cards.' Naruto's eyes sharpened as a smirk found his way onto his face, "How scary. He might be as good as me."

Kevin drew his card and looked nervously at Damien, 'Shit what do we do? Even though his magician can't attack it's still more powerful than any monster I have or that I can summon. And form how Damien is looking he's in the same boat. And that's not even getting into the giant phoenix and the fact that neither of them have dropped below 4000 life points. Dammit Chazz said that this would be an easy win.' "I put a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Naruto drew his card, "I hope you didn't forget the attack boost my magician gets from you drawing a card. Even if he did lose some attack points from the traps my partner had being used he's still strong enough."

Silent Magician LV4: 5200-2000+500/4700-2000=3700/2700

"Well since my partner had such a strong and showy turn I only feel that it's fitting if I do the same. First I activate Pot of Greed and draw an extra two cards. Then I activate my Breaker the Magical Warrior's special ability. If I sacrifice a spell counter on Breaker then I can choose one spell or trap card and destroy it. So I'll destroy that Mask of the Accursed.

Breaker the Magical Warrior: 2100-300=1900/1200

"Now I activate my facedown spell Magical Dimension. I can activate this when I have a spellcaster on my field. By sacrificing one monster I can special summon another spellcaster from my deck. So I sacrifice Breaker the Magical Warrior and I special summon my second favorite card. The legendary Dark Magician."

A black hole appeared in front of Naruto. It expanded and grew until it was as big as Naruto. From the black hole came a figure about a foot taller than Naruto. He was wearing purple robes and a pointed purple hat with light purple symbols etched all over its robes. It held in its right hand a long green scepter and had a dark aura around him.

Dark Magician: 2500/2100

Damien and Kevin's eyes were wide open and was looking gob smacked. Damien stuttered, "H-How do you have that card in your deck?! That belongs to the King of Games! He owns all of the copies."

Naruto smirked, "Hmm."

(Flashback-10 Years Ago)

Naruto was sitting and swinging his legs on a bench in Domino City while eating an ice cream cone. "Thanks for getting me ice cream Yugi. My mom never gives me any. She says that is no kind of food for a young prince." Naruto said to the taller man sitting next to him.

Yugi Moto stood at the exact same height as Seto Kaiba. He had regal amethyst colored eyes with purple and gold hair. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with blue jeans. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi smiled nicely, "It is your birthday after all so don't worry about it. Just keep it a secret from your mother. Besides I know you didn't want to stay in the house all day with your grumpy dad all day."

Naruto laughed aloud. While he was eating he thought of something, "Yugi why does my dad not like you?"

Yugi had to damn near fight Seto to get him to let Naruto go with him. In the end Naruto's mother had to get involved before they could leave.

Yugi thought back on all of the many duels that Yugi and Seto shared, each and every one of them ending in Yugi's victory. He smirked, "Your father is a sore loser." Yugi stood up and held his hand towards Naruto, "Well I've had you long enough it's time to take you back to your parents." Yugi whispered to himself, "No doubt he has had his goons trailing us since we left."

Naruto got off the bench, took Yugi's hand, and begin to follow Yugi. As they walked Yugi began to talk, "From what I hear from your mother you want to be like me and your father and become a duelist. Is that right?"

Naruto smiled widely and nodded his head, "Yep. I saw a video of dad dueling mom and he looked so cool. I want to be like that."

Yugi chuckled, "I can imagine. So let me help you with that." Yugi reached inside of his jeans pocket and brought out a deck case, "Happy Birthday Naruto."

(End Flashback)

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now I'm tired, I'm sleepy, and I'm irritated. I think it's time to finish this duel partner. Since Dark Magician was special summoned I still have my normal summon, so I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode."

A female in blue and pink armor with a blue scepter appeared in front of Naruto. She looked nearly identical to Dark Magician with the exception of the color variation.

Magician's Valkyria: 1600/1800

"Now I activate my two facedown cards Dark Magic Attack and Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic. With Dark Magic Attack so long as there is a Dark Magician on my field I can destroy all of my opponents spell and trap cards."

The single card on Kevin's field was flipped up and shown to be Mirror Force before being destroyed by a wave of darkness.

Naruto continued, "And Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic increases Dark Magician's attack points by 700."

Dark Magician: 2500+700=3200/2100

"Silent Magician destroy Luster Dragon and Dark Magician finish off Damien with Silent Magic Blast and Dark Magic Attack."

Silent Magician and Dark Magician jumped into the air together and crossed their scepters together. A ball of white and black energy was charged up and shot towards a gaping and wide-eyed Damien.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Damien yelled as his life point meter dropped from 3700 to 0.

Naruto smirked, "And end my turn."

Anton spoke up, "Well since the person who was supposed to go next is currently out of the duel I guess it's my turn." And he drew his card. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back Phoenix Beast Gairuda. Now Phoenix Beast Gairuda attack that facedown card.

Gairuda shot orange and red feathers at the large facedown card until it exploded.

"Now Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys finish this duel, attack Kevin directly with Sacred Fire Soul."

Kevin le tout a very womanly scream as he was blasted by a dive from a Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys covered in golden fire.

Kevin LP: 1400-2400=0

The duel disks powered down and the monsters disappeared as Naruto and Anton walked towards each other. Naruto raised his hand for a high five but instead Anton tapped the back of Naruto's hand with his own. "Since you don't remember anything about our first team up this will have to be our new beginning, the start of us dominating the dueling world. Every team needs a symbol so tapping the back of our hands together will be ours."

Naruto looked at Anton in amusement, "Slow down partner. It's still just our first day on the prison. Let's think about the future when it gets here." Naruto turned towards the downed Kevin and Damien. As he looked at them his previous bad mood began to return, "Get out of here. And tell Chazz he's next." Naruto watched them run away with tails between their legs.

Naruto sighed, "Let's go to the dorm. I'm tired."

Anton yawned, "Agreed."

M&D

(Sometime Later)

"So let me get this straight. Not only did you fail to beat Naruto after I baited him to you. But you also failed to inflict a single point of damage to him." Chazz was livid. Not only was his own duel with that Slifer slacker interrupted, but he came back to his dorm to also find out that his minions lost their duel against the punk. "Please explain how you lost so pathetically when I gave you specific directions on what to do."

Kevin spoke up, "He wasn't alone Chazz. We did everything just like you said do, but he didn't show up alone."

Chazz was having none of it though, "You two are Obelisks! It shouldn't matter if he brought someone with him!" Chazz sighed deeply and closed his eyes," Tell me who he brought with him."

Damien looked up in thought, "We didn't know him. Some guy called Anton Knight or whatever."

Chazz's eyes snapped open and he glared at the Obelisks, seriousness in his eyes, "Are you sure that was his name? Are you absolutely positive?"

Damien looked confused, "Yea that's his name. Why are you looking so serious Chazz?"

Chazz said nothing and went to sit on his couch. He was silent for a moment more before answering his question, "If Anton really was there then I'm not surprised you two lost badly as you did. Anton is no joke."

"Who is he Chazz?" Kevin asked. Chazz bit the tip of his thumb as he thought about the best way to answer that question.

"He's an elite duelist just like me. He went to the Prep School with us but we never saw him duel. Whenever we tried to get him to duel he would always say that he only dueled as a tag-team duelist if he could help it. And he never chose a partner to duel with because he said there wasn't anyone who was at the level of his last partner."

Kevin was still confused, "If he never dueled then how do you know he is an elite level duelist?"

"I didn't say he never dueled, just that he never dueled around us. One day I got curious about him so I followed him after class. When he left he went to a local duel tag team training camp. When he arrived he was told to duel some random person so they could get a feel of his abilities. That day was the first and last time I saw him duel. And that one duel was all I needed to see in order to justify calling him an elite level duelist."

Chazz stood up from the couch and headed out of his dorm room door, "Come on guys classes start soon." As he walked towards his class Chazz began to rationalize everything that happened. 'So the reason the punk won wasn't because he was good, but because he had an amazing partner. I'm confident in my ability to win against Anton if it should come down to it, but it would be a long and hard duel. And my tag team dueling is horrible, so that option is out. It looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty and take care of him myself. How annoying. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself I guess.

M&D

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Knight, and Mr. Yuki if you three can't stay awake in my class, then perhaps you will have an easier time staying awake in detention. Tonight at 8:00 sharp." Professor Sartyr said to the only students asleep in his class.

Naruto and Anton groaned, as Jaden continued on snoring away, 'Another long night. How lovely.' Naruto cracked open an eye and glared at the back of the professor, "I hate this prison."

"What was that Mr. Uzumaki? Did you just say you wanted detention all week at the same time? Well if you insist."

'I really hate this place.'

* * *

Chapter 2 is online. You guys would have had it a week sooner, but between soccer practice, soccer games, and my fingers being numb because of the last two reasons I haven't been able to type to the best of my ability. I've already start writing chapter 3 and it should be online by the time I finish writing it. My muse is going crazy and I can't wait until I get further into the season. I've got some crazy ideas for the Shadow Riders Arc. Anyway my phone was stolen so I'm going shopping for a free phone as per my contract states I can.

Unholytsunami is not a name. It is a way of life. Love it. Learn it. Live it. Dueces


	3. A Wonderful Start to the Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX. I would make this disclaimer funny but it would take too much time thinking of a joke. Time that could be spent practicing to go to the Soccer World Cup.

* * *

M&D

Alexis walked towards the female Obelisk Blue dorm bath house with her best friends Mindy and Jasmine. At first glance Alexis would seem like she has a peaceful composure, however if one was to look a little deeper than they would see a look of irritation just underneath her smiling face. The cause of said irritation would be the two girls walking with her.

"Alexis you should have been in my first period class. There was a boy named Justin there and he is gorgeous. I need to introduce you two." Mindy was the girliest of the three and the most boy -crazy.

"Mindy listen to yourself. It's just the second day and you're already trying to play matchmaker." Then there was Jasmine, the more logical and level-headed girl of the group. "Besides Alexis doesn't just look at a boy's looks, but also at their personality. And let me tell you Lexy, I met this guy named Titus whose personality would mesh with yours perfectly." But no less boy-crazy than Mindy.

"Girls, Girls how about you let me choose the boy I like? You two know I don't need anyone to play matchmaker for me."

Jasmine sighed, "You're right Lexy." A sly look appeared on her face, "Especially since you already have your crosshairs locked onto one Naruto Uzumaki."

Alexis turned towards Jasmine, "What are you talking about girl? I don't have any one in my sight."

Jasmine had a smug look on her face, "Don't play coy with me. I heard it from a very reliable source that you two were holding hands until he had to go inside his dorm. And even after he went inside you stood outside for a minute before leaving. Moving pretty fast huh Lex? Already claimed your man."

Alexis shook her head no as she hurriedly tried to get Jasmine straight. If she didn't nip this in the bud now then this would be all over the island and Alexis would never hear the end of it. "I was only holding his hand because he needed directions to the Obelisk Blue dorms. And I stood outside of the dorms because I was thinking about the upcoming year not him."

Jasmine wasn't convinced, "So if you were giving him directions why couldn't he just follow behind you? He didn't have to hold your hand."

"Because he'll just turn in the wrong direction and get lost if someone wasn't physically guiding him." That sounded like a stupid and weak excuse, even to Alexis.

Mindy raised her eyebrow and jumped into the conversation, "Really Alexis? You couldn't come up with an excuse better than that?"

Alexis had a full on blush at this point, "It's not an excuse it's the truth!" Alexis huffed and marched into the bath house steadily ignoring her two giggling friends.

M&D

"This is a bad idea comrade"

Naruto marched out of the classroom and towards Jessica and Jerrica, steadily ignoring his pessimistic friend. "How could this be a bad idea? All I'm going to do is talk them, get their number, and get them to declare their undying love for me."

Anton looked like he wanted to say something to Naruto, "Look there's something I heard about those twins I think you need to know."

"I don't want to hear it Anton. Now if you would excuse me I need to introduce myself to my future wives." Naruto walked away from Anton and towards the red-haired twins who were sitting on a bench and talking to each other.

"Excuse me you two, I couldn't help but notice that you two were sitting all alone, and I was just thinking, that is such a shame. Beauty like the two of yours should be admired from up close, not afar."

Jessica and Jerrica looked at each other in amusement and then looked at Naruto, "Well aren't you the charmer? Let us guess. You want to be that admirer that is up close?" They spoke at the same time I a stereotypically twin way.

Naruto closed his eyes, 'Dear God even their voices are angelic.' Naruto opened his eyes,

"I trust that isn't a problem?"

They smiled, "Of course not. In fact we actually wanted to talk with you."

"Well since its obvious I want to talk to you two how about we play a game? We each get to ask the other one question and the other person has to answer it. Since there are two of you pick what question you will ask me. Savvy?"

"That sounds fun. What about you Jess?"

"I don't see any problems with it Jerrica."

Naruto smiled, "Great I'll start off. How can I tell the difference between you two?" It's best to take care of that problem early on. Calling a girl another females' name, regardless of whether they are sisters or not, is just asking for trouble.

"That's an easy one. Jessica's eyes are larger than mine and I like to tuck my hair behind my ear." Sure enough Jerrica had a tuft of hair behind her right ear." Our turn, from what we've heard you didn't go to the Prep School, so how did you get placed in Obelisk Blue?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious question. He has been asked that question by every Obelisk Blue student since he got his jacket. "I know people in very high places in Duel Academy. Long story short they got me this jacket."

Jessica leaned towards Naruto, interest in her eyes, "This person must be pretty important if they can get you a blue blazer without you even taking the entrance exams. Who is it?"

Naruto wagged his finger at her, "That's not how the game works; you already asked your question. So how long have you two been dueling?"

Jerrica answered Naruto's question, "We just started dueling four years ago. We've been hooked ever since."

Jessica smiled at Naruto, "Now we can ask our question. Who is the person who got you into Obelisk?"

"My father." Naruto smiled at the annoyed looks that appeared on the twins face.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, "A little mystery does wonders for keeping a girl's interest?"

Jessica and Jerrica raised their eyebrows. "Oh really? And what makes you think you have our interest?"

"Just an assumption. Now, since you just asked me three questions back to back its only fair if I do the same."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "No fair."

Naruto winked at her, "Life isn't fair. How old are you two?"

"We're both 17. Jessica is older by two minutes."

"Next question. What made you two come to Duel Academy? Was it by force? Or did you two choose to come here."

Jerrica answered with a confused look in her face. "Why would we be forced to come to Duel Academy? It's a premier dueling school. We were excited to find out we made it to the Academy."

Naruto looked to the left slightly, 'I guess it's just me.' Naruto stood up, "I think I'll keep my last question for later. You never know quite when you will need it."

Jessica smiled sweetly at Naruto, "I couldn't help but notice that all of your questions were directed towards learning more about us. Is that intentional?" "And if I said it was?"

Jessica and Jerrica stood up and they both kissed a different side of his cheek. "We would say that is sweet, but a waste of time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How is it a waste of time?"

Jerrica and Jessica smirked at Naruto, "Because we are gay." After that they turned around and left a shell-shocked Naruto.

Anton winced, "I tried to warn you."

Naruto said nothing as he stood at the exact same spot, an expressionless look on his face.

M&D

Anton knocked on a door, "Would you come out? I know you're crushed about the twins." At this Anton had to pause, lest he laugh at the situation. "But you haven't left your room since then. If you stay in here you are going to miss detention."

Silence

"Dammit this can't be the first time you've been rejected."

A hollow voice called out from the other side of the door, "Yes it is."

Anton sighed, half ready to say fuck it and go to detention. "Look I know they were beautiful. And I know that somewhere in your twisted head you envisioned the three of you being together somehow. But it won't happen, and sulking in your room won't change that."

After a few seconds Naruto's dorm room door opened and Naruto stepped out, "You could be less of a dick about the situation."

"Then you would still be in that room moping." Anton took a closer look at Naruto's face and noticed his slightly red eyes. "Dude where you crying?"

"No." And he'll keep saying that until the day he died. "Let's go to detention."

Naruto and Anton walked out of the dorm and towards the Ra Yellow dorm where Professor Sartyr instructed them to be.

Anton cleared his throat, "So, um, do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto kept his head up and looked straight ahead, "No. I'm fine."

Anton swore he saw Naruto's eyes glisten softly and rushed to change the topic, "So what do you think Sartyr is going to make us do?"

"No idea. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

The duo continued on their way towards the Ra Yellow Male dorm. On the way there Anton and Naruto caught sight of Jaden Yuki coming from another direction, probably the Slifer Red Dorms, but headed in the same way they were headed. When the brunette saw Naruto a smile erupted on his face and he jogged towards the two of them.

"Hey Naruto fancy meeting you here; you have detention to?"

Naruto sighed, "Unfortunately I do. Let me introduce you two. Anton Knight meet Jaden Yuki, and Jaden Yuki meet Anton Knight."

Anton held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you."

Jaden laughed and rubbed the back of his head while shaking Anton's hand, "Oh yeah? Like how I'm and awesome duelist who is going to be the next King of Games?"

"No. That you are an idiot of the highest degree and you beating Professor Crowler was a complete stroke of luck."

Jaden face faulted and a sweat drop appeared on the back of Naruto's head. 'How brutal.'

Naruto looked on as Jaden stood back up, a hint of annoyance on his face.

"That wasn't luck and I proved it when that Chazz guy dueled me last night."

Naruto's eyebrow and interest rose at this statement. "So you are the reason Chazz blew me off. So did you beat him?" If Chazz lost to someone who is supposedly one of the flunkies of the island Naruto would die laughing.

"No the island security came and we had to end the duel a turn before I would have won."

Naruto sighed, "Shame. Now come on, the faster we get this done, then the faster I can go back to sleep." The three boys continued on their walk towards the Ra Yellow Dorm in silence. Before long the trio reached their destination.

The Ra Yellow Dorm, while not as extravagant as the Obelisk Blue Dorm, was large in its own right. It stood at the entrance of the forest and was three stories tall. It was also painted completely yellow and white.

Naruto, Anton, and Jaden walked up to the door and hesitated. Anton asked, "Do we knock or just go in?"

Jaden answered, "Go in. We might find something interesting."

Naruto seconded that, "I agree. Going in would be faster than knocking and waiting anyway."

Anton shrugged and opened the doors. The inside of the dorm was also painted yellow, with a stairwell to the left of them, and doors on all four walls.

Jaden looked around and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Now where do we go?"

"How about we ask one of the Ra's where the Professor is?" Naruto suggested as he saw one of them walk across the room and towards the stairs. "Hey wait!" Naruto called out to the student. As he approached the Ra Naruto realized that he had seen this person before. 'He was one of those new students who caught my attention during the selection process. His name was Bastion Misawa I think.

Bastion stopped walking and stood still, watching Naruto walk closer to him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Naruto walked up to him, 'Yo. Can you help us here? We're looking for Professor Sartyr do you know where he is?"

Bastion nodded and pointed towards a door on the left, "He is probably in the kitchen. I'll guide the three of you to him if you wish. It is quite easy to get lost in our dorm, something I am sure you have realized by now."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks. My name is Naruto and this is Anton and Jaden."

Anton raised a hand in greeting, "What's up?"

Bastion looked amused, "Jaden and I have already met, but my name is Bastion Misawa. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. If you would follow me I'll take you to Professor Sartyr." Bastion turned and started walking towards a seemingly random door.

As the group walked through the dorm Jaden found the silence annoying and took it upon himself to start a conversation the only way he knew how. "Hey Bastion want to duel?" With dueling.

Bastion turned towards Jaden with a smile, "Where on earth would you find the time to have a duel with me? We are currently on the way to your detention."

Jaden put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, "I'm not talking about right now. I mean let's duel after detention is over. I'm itching for a sweet duel right now."

Bastion turned away from Jaden and continued towards the kitchen. "Jaden do you know what time it is?"

Huh? What does that have to do with dueling? "I don't know probably around 8 or 9."

"It is exactly 8:16 at night." He wasn't wearing a watch and there wasn't a clock on the wall so how did he know that? "By the time you all finish it will be abound 12 or 1 o'clock. I will be asleep."

Naruto and Anton turned towards Bastion with a concerned look in their eyes. "What so you mean 1 o'clock? What is he going to have us do?"

Bastion laughed, "Nothing too terribly hard, just very tedious."

"How do you know what we are doing for detention? You don't look like the type of person to get detention." Anton asked Bastion.

"On the first day on the island Professor Sartyr informed all of his Ra Yellow students on how he handles his detentions with the intent of discouraging any infantile behavior from us."

Jaden looked at him dumbly, "Huh?"

Anton translated for Jaden, "He said Sartyr told all of the Ra's what he does in detention to make sure that they wouldn't want to have it."

Jaden ahhed in understanding, "Why didn't you say that the first time?"

"I did." Bastion stopped in front of a large brown door. "He's in here. Have fun." Bastion started walking away from the trio and then stopped and turned back towards them. "And Jaden. I would love to settle the matter of who is the better duelist between us. However, that is not my modus operandi. When I complete my research on you…all of you, we will duel." With that Bastion turned back around and left.

Jaden scratched the back of his head, "Modus what?"

Naruto clapped Jaden on his back, "Don't worry about it big guy." He looked like he was about to get a headache from talking with Bastion. "Come on let's get this over with." Naruto walked up to the door, opened it, and was promptly hit in the face with a steel ladle. "Son of a bitch! Who hits someone with a steel ladle!?"

"When you are late for my detention I do. I said 8:00 sharp and it is 8:21." Professor Sartyr was in his regular yellow jacket, but was wearing an apron over it that had the words 'I Love Curry' on it.

Anton stepped into the kitchen and out of the line-of-fire very slowly. That looked like it had hurt. "Professor what will we be doing for detention?"

Professor Sartyr smirked at Anton, "I'm glad you asked Mr. Knight. You see I am quite the chef and my special dish is my Midnight Curry. However I am missing some key ingredients that I need to make the curry. That will be your job for tonight. These three ingredients can be found in three specific locations on the island. If you will give me your PDA then I will mark where the ingredients can be found."

Naruto looked annoyed, "So we are basically your errand boys?"

Professor Sartyr had a twinkle in his eyes as he marked where the spots were on each of their PDA, "Yes you are. If you three would look on the counter you will see three containers. I want you to put the ingredients in those containers." The three boys picked up a container each and were also given back their PDA. They turned to leave the kitchen when Professor Sartyr spoke up. "Before you leave I think there is something I think you should know. At each of the sites there will be a dueling machine that you will have to beat in order to get the ingredient."

Jaden pumped his hand, "Wicked! I think I need to get detention more often."

Professor Sartyr smiled at his exuberance while Anton and Naruto sighed. "I imagine if you three want any type of sleep this week I suggest you hurry up."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked him

Professor Sartyr smiled a very disturbing smile towards the boys. "My dish is called Midnight Curry for a reason. If you fail to obtain the ingredients and bring them back to this kitchen by at least 12 o'clock then you will continue to have detention with me until you succeed."

Their eyes widened before they took off out of the dorm.

M&D

"All right, in an effort to get this finished before 12:00 we are going to split up." Naruto instructed to the other two. "Call which sites you want and go to them. I'll take the one to the east."

Jaden pointed to a certain point on his PDA, "I've got the one to the north. It's not that far from the Slifer Red Dorms."

Anton shrugged his shoulders, "Then I'm taking the southern site. Let's go, it's already 8:24 and judging from the map it will take at least an hour to get to these sites. Not to mention to the time it takes to finish the duel and get back to the dorm."

Naruto nodded, "Agreed." They took off in their separate directions."

M&D

(Sometime Later with Jaden)

"Man I love this island. Cool teachers, cool friends, and dueling all day, what's not to love?" Jaden had his PDA in his hand and was letting it guide him to his destination.

As he walked Jaden began to wonder to himself, 'How will I know when I find the thing anyway. I don't even know what this ingredient looks like.'

Jaden walked a few more feet into a clearing, stopped walking, and started starring at the sight in front of him. 'Well that's one question answered.' In front of Jaden was a large mechanical man. It was made of some sort of metal Jaden couldn't readily identify; all he could say for certain was that it was transparent. He could see the mass of wires inside of its body and where its brain should be sat a cluster of leaves.

The automaton's eyes glowed with life and emotionless and robotic voice erupted from the machine. "Life form detected. Initiating counter-measures. Expelling duel disk."

The machine's left arm split apart into a mess of wires and different metallic parts. After, what looked like vibrating in place to Jaden, the pieces came back together to form a hand. The only difference being the duel disk that was currently sitting on its left arm.

Jaden whistled as he brought out his own standard issue duel disk, "That was pretty cool. But if you want to beat me then you'll need more than a duel disk built inside of you."

"Your logic makes no sense. This model's intelligence are leagues ahead of your own feeble mind. You have no chance of victory."

Jaden smirked. He might not understand big and confusing words, but trash talk is a language that is understood universally. "Let's throw down."

The automaton buzzed as its duel disk turned on, "I will commence this duel. I draw my obligatory six cards and summon to the field Witch of the Black Forest."

A woman with twigs in her black hair and a sinister look on her face appeared in front of them.

Witch of the Black Forest: 1100/1200

"Now I will end my turn."

Jaden drew his cards, "Let's start this of with a little monster I like to call Elemental Hero Sparkman."

A man wearing blue and green armor appeared on the field. He had lightning arcing all over its body.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600/1200

"Now Sparkman let's light this tin can up. Attack Witch of the Black Forest with Lightning Crash!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman cupped his hands together and charged lightning within them. He then shot his hands towards the Witch and let loose a lightning storm that destroyed it.

Jaden continued, "Now I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn. Your go."

Automaton LP: 4000-500=3500

The automaton drew its card and paused while lights began to flash throughout its body. This continued for a little longer before the lights died down. "This unit has now prepared for any and all contingencies. Because you destroyed Witch of the Black Forest on battle I can special summon and monster who has a defense of 1500 or less. So I special summon Ape Fighter in attack mode."

A larger than average ape was summoned onto the field. It was wearing metal greaves, braces, chain mail, and a metal helmet.

Ape Fighter: 1900/1200

"Since this was a special summon I can now summon to the Gekko Mystical Medium of the Forest. When this card is summoned I can target one card in my graveyard that has Forest in its name and special summon it to the field. I choose Witch of the Black Forest. Then I play the field spell Forest which increases the attack and defense of all Insects, Plant, Beast, and Beast-Warrior types by 200 points.

Like a zombie rising from the grave Witch of the Black Forest emerged unscathed from the ground and stood next to a green frog looking animal.

Ape Fighter: 1900+200/1200+200=2100/1400

Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest: 800+200/1600+200=1000/1800

"Now I attack and destroy your Elemental Sparkman with my Ape Fighter. Unrelenting Barrage."

The ape ran towards Sparkman and proceeded to beat the shit out of Sparkman with its armor clad arms and legs.

"And now Ape Fighter's special ability activates. Every time it destroys a monster its attack points are increased by 300."

Ape Fighter: 2100+300=2400/1400

"Witch of the Black Forest attack him directly with Black Magic Vine."

The witch's eyes glowed black before a multitude of vines covered in a black aura erupted from the ground and flew towards Jaden.

Jaden smirked, "Not so fast. I activate my trap card A Hero Emerges. Since you declared an attack on me you have to choose one of the three cards in my hand. If it is a monster card then I can summon it onto the field and if it is not then it is destroyed."

The machine gave off a low hum. "This unit chooses the card to its far right."

Jaden smiled, "Good choice. I special summon to the field Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode. Say goodbye to that Witch of yours."

A warrior wearing spiked red, gold, and silver armor appeared in front of Jaden and sent a wave of fire that incinerated the vines and continued on to the Witch.

Elemental Hero Heat: 1600/1200

Automaton LP: 4000-500-500=3000

The automaton buzzed in what Jaden thought was annoyance, "You might have saved your life points, but you have activated my witch's effect again. Now I special summon Currantosa the Mystical Beast of the Forest. And if Currantosa is special summoned by a Beast type monster's effect then I can target a card and destroy it. So I destroy Elemental Hero Heat."

Elemental Hero Heat glowed brightly before exploding.

"Now I will end my turn with Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest and Currantosa the Mystical Beast of the Forest attack him directly."

Jaden LP: 4000-1000-400=2600

Jaden had a huge smile on his face, "This tin can is no joke. It's a pretty decent duelist."

M&D

Professor Sartyr was in the Ra Yellow kitchen stirring a pot of curry. As he was cooking he began to wonder about his students. "I wonder if I should have told them that the automatons are programmed to be as advanced as a third year Obelisk Blue student." Sartyr thought about it for a moment longer before shrugging, "Oh well. Too late now."

M&D

Jaden grinned towards the machine. "This is awesome. Now it's my turn. I draw and summon Elemental Hero Stratos. And I activate one of his special abilities which allows me to add one 'Hero' monster from my deck to my hand."

As Jaden picked through his deck a man wearing blue and green armor with a glider strapped to its back descended from the sky.

Elemental Hero Stratos: 1800/300

A devious look entered Jaden's eyes. "Now I activate from my hand Polymerization. I remove from play the Elemental Hero Stratos on my field and the Elemental Hero Avian in my hand to fusion summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

A tornado touched down in the middle of the forest sending branches and plants everywhere. When the tornado died down a figure in green and gold armor with a tattered cape could be seen levitating in the air.

Elemental Hero Great Tornado: 2800/2200

"And due to Great Tornado's special effect all of your monster's attack points and defense points are halved."

Ape Fighter: 2400*.5/1400*.5=1200/700

Currantosa the Mystical Beast of the Forest: 400*.5/1600*.5=200/800

Gekko Mystical Medium of the Forest:1000*.5/1800*.5=500/900

Jaden pointed towards Currantosa, "Now Great Tornado attack Currantosa the Mystical Beast of the Forest with Cyclone Smash!"

Elemental Hero Great Tornado started spinning in the air until another tornado was formed. The tornado then smashed against the monster, destroying it.

Automaton LP: 3000-2600=400

"I'm not done, now I activate the trap card Late Hero. When an 'Elemental Hero' monster successfully destroys a monster, then I can special summon an Elemental Hero with an attack of 1000 or less onto the field from my deck. And I choose Elemental Hero Voltic and put him in attack mode. Unfortunately I can't attack with him this turn."

A man wearing purple and silver armor appeared on the field. And, not unlike Elemental Hero Sparkman, had lightning arcing on its body.

Elemental Hero Voltic: 1000/1500

"I end my turn."

"It is my turn. It appears that your feeble intelligence has somehow managed to best my superior thought processors. This unit has determined that there is no possible way to ascertain victory. Thus, its only option is to surrender." The automaton's duel disk powered off.

Wait What? Jaden blinked in confusion, "What do you mean surrender? The duel isn't over yet." Jaden's duel disk also powered off.

"This unit concedes victory to you. Commencing shutdown now." The multitude of lights that were shining on its body turned off. The head of the automaton popped open and the cluster of leaves were now able to be taken.

Jaden was having none of that though, "No way. Don't be like that finish the duel. Come oonnnnnn." Jaden whined to the dead machine. "Ugh that is so cheap." He grabbed the leaved and put them in his container. When he got them all he started on his way back to the Ra Yellow dorm.

M&D

(With Anton)

"This is such bullshit. How am I supposed to get to the stupid ingredient without getting wet?" Anton was standing at the edge of a large lake. Right in the middle of the lake was a pedestal in which a singular flower sat.

Anton looked around in search for anything that could get him to the center of the lake, preferably dry. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. A medium sized motorboat was docked at the edge of the lake.

Anton pushed the boat into the water and jumped in. Anton got into the drivers' seat, started the engine, and started driving towards the pedestal. Halfway there his boat suddenly stopped moving.

"Huh? What happened?" Anton questioned aloud. He peered at his gas meter, "Hmm, there is plenty of gas in the tank so that isn't the problem. What's wrong?"

A voice rang out from the dashboard, "Declaration: I have commandeered this vehicle for the unforeseeable future."

Anton had but a second, "What?" Before the boat lurched forward and he slammed backwards into the boat. "What the hell?" Anton climbed back into the drivers' seat of the moving boat and attempted to take back control of the boat.

After trying to move the steering wheel and failing Anton gave up and resigned himself to being led to wherever the boat was taking him.

A few minutes later the boat began to slow down. As the boat came to a stop in the middle of the water Anton saw another motorboat come closer to his own. Eventually the boat stopped right in front of Anton's boat. On it stood an automaton with a duel disk on its arm.

Anton stood up as well, "So I'm going to guess and say you were the one who took control of the boat."

The automaton turned its duel disk on, "Whether I did or did not is irrelevant. Prepare yourself to duel."

Anton smirked, and turned his duel disk on, "Straight to the point, I like that. Let's duel." Both Anton's and the machine's life point meter rose 4000.

Anton drew an extra card, "I hope you don't mind if I go first. Since I have no monsters on my side of field I can special summon Blue Flame Phoenix of Nephthys from my hand."

A phoenix with blue fire surrounding its body appeared onto the field.

Blue Flame Phoenix of Nephthys: 1000/1500

"And I normal summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys-Incarnate in attack mode. Now I'll place down one face down card and activate the spell card Ring of Magnetism. I equip it to my Blue Flame Phoenix of Nephthys. Now I end my turn."

A medium sized phoenix with reddish-orange flames circling its body appeared onto the field, along with a large concealed facedown card, and a glowing green ring that attached itself onto the leg of the blue phoenix.

Blue Flame Phoenix of Nephthys:1000-500=500/1500

Anton smirked, 'If it ain't broke then don't fix it.' He thought as he looked at his facedown card Draining Shield.

The machine drew another card, "I activate the quick-play spell Mystic Tornado which destroys one spell or trap card on the field. I choose to destroy your facedown card."

A blue tornado formed on the field and smashed through his facedown card Draining Shield.

"Now I summon to the field Blazing Impachi and attack your Blue Flame Phoenix of Nephthys."

A large wooden, and more importantly burning, monstrosity appeared on the field and, in one swipe of its burning arm, sent the blue phoenix to the graveyard.

The automaton continued, "Now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Anton LP: 4000-1350=2650

Anton winced at his life points as he drew a card, 'Not my best start to a duel. I've got no time to mess around.' "First I activate Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys-Incarnate's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can add one monster from said graveyard to my hand, and I choose my Blue Phoenix of Nephthys. Now I summon him to the field, but he won't stay for long, because I activate the effect of Black Phoenix. I can destroy one card on my field to special summon him to from the graveyard. So bye Blue Flame Phoenix of Nephthys."

The blue phoenix exploded in a sea of black fire and from that fire rose a large black phoenix.

Black Phoenix: 2200/1000

"That's not all. Because my Blue Flame Phoenix of Nephthys was destroyed I can add one Hand of Nephthys from my deck to my hand. Now Black Phoenix attack Blazing Impachi with Obsidian Blaze."

The automaton interrupted, "I activate the trap card Negate Attack to end both your attack and your battle phase."

Anton tched, 'Dammit I had hoped to put him in a defensive position by threatening his life points. Now the momentum is with him.' "I end my turn with a face down."

"I draw and activate the continuous spell card Return of the Monarchs. Now I sacrifice Burning Impachi to tribute summon Kuraz the Light Monarch. Now I activate its special effect. I can choose two cards on the field and destroy them. I destroy both your Black Phoenix and your Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys-Incarnate. As a side effect you are now allowed to draw two cards from your deck."

A bright shining light blind Anton and when he could see again a giant figure clad in bright white armor was on the field. The imposing giant lifted its hands towards Anton's monsters and shot two beams of light destroying them.

Kuraz the Light Monarch: 2400/1000

"One more thing I must mention. My spell and Return of the Monarch activated when I tribute summoned my Kuraz the Light Monarch. I can now add either one monster with an attack of2400 and a defense of 1000 from my deck to my hand or I can add a monster with an attack of 2800 and a defense of 1000 from my deck to my hand. I choose the monster with 2800 attack points and 1000 defense points. I place two cards facedown and I end my turn."

Anton took a minute to assess the situation. 'With every move that machine makes it's like I'm taking one step forward and two steps back. If this duel continues to snowball like this then I'll be too far behind to make a comeback. I need to make my stand now and finish this duel in the next few turns.

"First, since you destroyed a Winged-Beast monster I can special summon Firebird Mother from my hand onto the field. And it gains a 500 attack point boost."

A big red bird appeared onto the field with a large screech.

Firebird Mother: 2000+500=2500/2000

"And from my hand I activate the spell card Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. I discard one car from my hand and send Kuraz the Light Monarch to the top of your deck. Now I summon to the field Embodiment of Nephthys in attack mode."

Orange fire came into existence into the field. The fire took shape of a bird in flight.

Embodiment of Nephthys: 1200/800

"And due to its special effect I can summon Hand of Nephthys onto the field. But I'll be discarding it to special summon Black Phoenix to the field. Now Black Phoenix attack him directly with Obsidian Blaze ."

The automaton activated one of its facedown cards, "Due to the effect of Emergency Evacuation Device I can send your Black Phoenix back to your hand."

Black Phoenix let out a loud screech before returning to Anton's hand.

"I still have two more monsters. Embodiment of Nephthys attack with Burning Soul and Firebird Mother attack with Flaming Screech."

Automaton LP: 4000-2500-1200=300

'I had hoped t end the duel this turn without giving it the opportunity to counterattack.' "I en-"

The machine interrupted Anton, "I activate my second face down card Damage Condenser. With it I can special summon one monster whose attack points are equal to or less than the amount of damage I received. The monster I choose is Granmarg the Rock Monarch."

A massive golem made of stone with ridiculously disproportioned arms appeared on the field.

Granmarg the Rock Monarch: 2400/1000

Anton groaned before ending his turn. 'That's exactly what I wanted .It to have a high level monster on its field before when its turn is about to start.'

"This unit draws and activates the Book of Moon quick play spell card. This spell card flips any face up monster into facedown defense position. The monster I choose is Firebird Mother."

The giant bird disappeared and in its place was a large holographic facedown card.

"Now I sacrifice Granmarg the Rock Monarch to tribute summon Granmarg the Mega Monarch in attack mode."

The massive golem disappeared an in its place stood an even larger golem with a large ring on its back and brown and gold armor on it body.

Granmarg the Mega Monarch: 2800/1000

The automaton continued its turn, "Due to Granmarg the Mega Monarch's special ability I can target up to two set monsters on the field and destroy them. So this unit will destroy your only facedown card, Firebird Mother."

Granmarg the Mega Monarch stomped on the ground and spikes made of earth came out of the ground and skewered Anton's facedown card, destroying it.

"Now Granmarg attack Embodiment of Nephthys with Rock Wrecker."

The colossal monarch raised its large arms and sent them crashing down towards Embodiment of Nephthys.

Anton LP: 2650-1600=1050

"And due to the effect of Return of the Monarch I can choose to add from my deck to my hand another monster with 2400 attack points and 1000 defense points or a monster with 2800 attack points and 1000 defense points. Also because I tribute summoned Granmarg the Mega Monarch with an Earth monster I can draw a card from my deck. Now I en my turn by placing one card facedown."

Anton drew his card in what was going to be his last draw phase in this duel. Either Anton won this turn , or he lost on the next. "Before anything happens my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is special summoned from the graveyard to my field because it is my standby phase, and all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed."

The Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys appeared onto the field and, in a ring of fire, destroyed the automaton's facedown card."

"This is illogical. This unit never sent that monster to the graveyard."

Anton smirked at the machine, "Your right. You didn't send my phoenix to the graveyard, I did. Do you remember my spell card from last turn? With my Phoenix Wing Wind Blast I discarded my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys to the graveyard. And since it was destroyed by a card effect it is resurrected on my next standby phase."

The machine taunted Anton, "Even so you have already met your end. Your phoenix cannot stand up to my monarch."

"I liked you better when you were direct and didn't waste time talking trash. I activate the spell card Card Destruction. We both send our hands to the graveyard and re-draw the same number of cards we had."

The automaton sent his one car to the graveyard and drew one while Anton discarded and drew two. Anton looked at his new hand and smiled. "It looks like Nike is smiling on me."

"This unit is confused. Who is this Nike?"

"She's the Greek goddess of victory dude. Brush up on your mythology. Anyway, I activate the spell card Burden of the Mighty. What this card does is lower the attack of all your monsters by 100 times the level of the monster. Since Granmarg is a level 8 monster it loses 800 attack points, which brings its attack just low enough for my Phoenix to end this duel. Go Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, attack Granmarg with Sacred Fire Soul!"

The giant phoenix cloaked itself with golden fire and dived towards the monarch, destroying it.

Automaton LP: 300-400=0

The automaton and the duel disk stopped glowing and powered down.

Anton let out a long sigh. "That was too close for comfort. I hope all of my duels won't be that intense." Anton sat back in the driver's seat and sailed back to the pedestal in the middle of the lake. After securing the plant in a container Anton sailed to the edge of the lake and got out. As he walked away from the lake and towards the Ra Yellow dorm Anton had a funny feeling.

"Why do I feel like I forgot something very important?" Anton thought on it some more but for the life of him couldn't remember what it was. "Whatever. It couldn't be that important if I forgot about it."

Anton continued on his way towards the dorm occasionally looking at his PDA. "It's a pretty good thing Professor Sartyr programmed where the sites were. Otherwise it'd be pretty easy to get lost around here." Anton suddenly stopped as his eyes widened. "SHIT!" He suddenly took off in another direction then the way towards where the Ra dorm was.

M&D

(With Naruto)

"Umm…where am I?" Naruto asked nobody as he walked along the pier. Naruto was confused. He was sure he was following the map perfectly. So why did the PDA say he was miles away from his intended target?

Naruto scratched his head and looked at his PDA, "How do you work this stupid thing?" It didn't come with an instruction manual so he was on his own.

As Naruto was fiddling with the PDA he heard a voice call out from above him, "What are you doing out at this time of night freshman?"

Naruto looks up and saw an Obelisk Blue student standing on a ledge looking down at him. "It's considered polite to at least give your name before demanding something from someone."

The blue haired Obelisk smirked at Naruto, "My apologies. My name is Zane Truesdale."

Naruto gained a faraway look in his eyes.

(Flashback-Yesterday)

"Zane has been a student here for two years, this year being his last year. From what I heard Zane was one of the top three duelists in his first year and became the best in his second year. He's dominate the academy ever since."

"Hmm. I see." Naruto's eyes sharpened.

"Don't bother." Was Alexis's comment.

"Huh?" Where did that come from? Naruto looked at Alexis in confusion, "Don't bother with what?"

Alexis continued walking on, a nonchalant look on her face as she answered his question, "I've seen that look on others who thought they could beat Zane, and they all lost. Don't bother."

(Flashback End)

Naruto smirked at Zane, "So you are the famous Kaiser Zane. How lucky. I have the chance to prove I'm the strongest duelist on the island on just my second day."

Zane cocked an eyebrow at Naruto before jumping off of the ledge and right next to Naruto. "Prove that you are the best on the island? I think you are getting ahead of yourself."

Naruto's eyes sharpened as he pulled out his duel disk and deck, "I don't think so. But if you have doubts about that then let's prove who is superior right now."

Zane chuckled at Naruto, "You are 10 years too young to be challenging me to a duel. However, I will humor you." Zane brought out his royal blue duel disk and inserted his deck, "Let's duel."

* * *

Ahhh Shit. Our blonde dueling genius meets our bluenette dueling genius. Who will come out on top? I know. Do you? I figured I had you guys waiting long enough for this chapter, and I had a seven hour long road trip so I decided to go ahead and upload this chapter. Next chapter won't take so long to update. Promise. Don't forget to review and tell me if this chapter was decent or if it was crap and I need to improve. Reviews really make authors want to improve their writing styles and pump out chapters faster.

The Unholytsunami is not a name. It is a way of life. Love it. Learn it. Live it. Dueces.


	4. Sweet Sweet Relief

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX. I would make this disclaimer funny, but that would mean I would have to make all of my disclaimers funny. And I'm too lazy for that.

* * *

M&D

Naruto and Zane drew their five cards at the same time. "Let's duel."

"Do you mind if I take the first turn Senpai?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile.

"Not at all."

Naruto smirked as he drew his sixth card, "How kind. I summon to the field Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

A mage wearing gray robes and holding a rod appeared onto the field.

Skilled Dark Magician: 1900/1700

"Now I activate my field spell Mystic Plasma Zone which increases the attack points of all Dark type monsters by 500 points and lowers their defense points by 400 points. Furthermore, because a spell card was activated a spell counter is placed onto my Skilled Dark Magician."

Skilled Dark Magician: 1900+500/1700-400=2400/1300

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Zane calmly drew another card and looked at his hand. "Because there is no monsters on my field and there is a monster on your field I can special summon one Cyber Dragon from my hand onto the field. Then I normal summon Proto-Cyber Dragon onto the field."

Two mechanical dragons appeared in front of Zane. One dragon was dark gray with yellow wires coming out of it body, and the other dragon was pure silver with spikes down its spine.

Cyber Dragon: 2100/1600

Proto-Cyber Dragon: 1100/600

"Now I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate. Proto-Cyber Dragon's name is considered Cyber Dragon when it is on the field so I will fuse it with the second Cyber Dragon in my hand to fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon."

Proto-Cyber Dragon disappeared, along with one card in Zane's hand, and in its place stood a pure silver mechanical dragon with two heads.

Cyber Twin Dragon: 2800/2100

"And due to Cyber Twin Dragon's special ability it can attack twice in one turn. Now go Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Skilled Dark Magician with Double Strident Blast."

"I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle and target your Cyber Twin Dragon. Now your dragon can't attack or change from its attack position. And because you used a spell card another spell counter was added onto my Skilled Dark Magician."

Zane nodded at Naruto, "That move saved you. Don't expect another miracle to happen. I play the spell card De-Fusion to separate my Cyber Twin Dragon."

Spellbinding Circle was destroyed as Cyber Twin Dragon separated into Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon.

"Now I will fuse both of my Cyber Dragons with my Proto-Cyber Dragon to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon."

The three dragons fused together to create a huge silver dragon with three heads and large silver wings. It also had blue gems on its body and wings.

Cyber End Dragon: 4000/2800

Zane still had an expressionless look on his face. "I end my turn."

Naruto looked at the giant metal dragon and the small, in comparison, magician which was the only thing between the dragon and his life points. 'Okay. If there were any doubts about him being the best then they are gone now. If I didn't have my Spellbinding Circle this duel would already be over.' Naruto drew a card, I summon in defense mode Defender, the Magical Knight."

A knight wearing blue armor appeared on the field, wielding a diminutive looking sword and a huge rectangular shield.

Defender, the Magical Knight: 1600/1200

"Defender, the Magical Knight gains a spell counter when it is normal summoned. Now I replace Mystic Plasma Zone with the field spell Yami. While it does give my monsters a smaller boost in power than Mystic Plasma Zone it doesn't lower their defense points."

Defender, the Magical Knight: 1600+200/2000+200=1800/2200

Skilled Dark Magician: 2400-300/1300+600+2100/1900

"As an added bonus a third spell counter is placed on my Skilled Dark Magician which means I can sacrifice it to special summon Dark Magician from my deck to the field."

Skilled Dark Magician glowed with a dark light. When the light died down the Dark Magician stood on the field.

Dark Magician: 2500+200/2100+200=2700/2300

Zane didn't even bat an eye at the legendary creature. "I hope there is more to come. If this is the extent of your ability then I will be disappointed."

Naruto looked at the two cards in his hand, "You don't have to worry about what I can do. Just make sure you can keep up. I'd hate to have no competition on this island. I put two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw and summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in defense mode."

A slim silver dragon with yellow highlights on its body appeared.

"Now Cyber End Dragon attack Defender, the Magical Knight with Ultimate Strident Blast."

Naruto smirked and spoke up, "Let's not be hasty now Mr. Kaiser. I activate Defender, the Magical Knight's special ability. Once per turn if a face up Spellcaster-type monster would be destroyed I can remove one spell counter on my side of the field to negate its destruction."

Now it was Zane's turn to smirk, "My Cyber End Dragon's special ability is also activated. When my dragon attacks a monster in defense position the difference between my dragon's attack points and your monster's defense points are taken from your life points as damage."

Cyber End Dragon raised its three heads and fired three different beams of light that washed through Defender, the Magical Knight and slammed into Naruto.

Naruto LP: 4000-1800=2200

"Now I initiate contact fusion." Zane's eyes were as cold as a glacier.

Naruto looked confused, "Contact fusion? What's that?"

"You will soon find out. First I activate a second De-Fusion spell card to defuse my Cyber End Dragon into two Cyber Dragons and Proto-Cyber Dragon. Now I send my two Cyber Dragons, my Proto-Cyber Dragon, and my Cyber Dragon Zwei to the graveyard to fusion summon a monster that does not need Polymerization to be used. Come forth, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon."

Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Zwei came apart and their parts began to join together to form another creature. This monster's body was made of mechanical wheels. Some of these wheels had dragon heads coming from the inside of them.

Zane continued, "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's attack is equal to 1000 times the number of monsters used to special summon it."

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon: 0+4000/0+4000=4000/4000

"And now the ball is in your court. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

A bead of sweat dropped down Naruto's face as he stared down Zane Truesdale. 'This guy is the real deal. I haven't had a duel against someone this skilled that's around my age in years.' Naruto's eyes sharpened and glowed silver for a split-second. 'Time to go on the offensive.' "I draw and activate the spell card Pot of Greed. I draw an extra two cards and activate the facedown spell card Magical Dimension. Since there is a Spellcaster on my field I can tribute a monster from my field to special summon a Spellcaster type monster from my hand. I sacrifice Defender, the Magical Knight to special summon Dark Red Enchanter."

A mage holding a red scepter and wearing red robes appeared on the field.

Dark Red Enchanter: 1700+200/2200+200=1900/2400

When Dark Red Enchanter is summoned I can put two spell counters on it. And with each spell counter attached to Dark Red Enchanter its attack is increased by 300. But I'll be removing there spell counters to make you discard that card in your hand."

Zane placed his only card in his hand into the graveyard slot.

"Now I activate my face down trap Jar of Greed to draw an extra card. Now I special summon Dark Eradicator by sacrificing my Dark Magician."

Dark Magician disappeared and in its place stood an older looking Dark Magician wearing a more extravagant robe with a painted hood and holding a longer purple scepter.

Dark Eradicator Warlock: 2500+200/2100+200=2700/2300

"Now I special summon Chaos Sorcerer from my hand by sending Defender, the Magical Warrior, a Light monster, and Dark Magician, a Dark monster, from my graveyard to the remove-from-play zone."

A man with purple skin and wearing dark blue and purple robes appeared on the field.

"I activate his special effect. I can target one card on the field and banish it to the remove-from-play zone. And I choose your Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

Chaos Sorcerer waved his two hands in a circle, one hand glowing dark purple, the other glowing bright white, and sent a blast of energy towards the mechanized dragon making it disappear.

"Unfortunately Chaos Sorcerer can't attack on the turn I activate this effect, however I still have plenty of firepower to take you out. Dark Eradicator Warlock and Dark Red Enchanter attack him directly and finish this duel."

"Let's not be hasty now Mr. Uzumaki. This duel isn't over quite yet. I activate my trap card Mirror Wall. For every monster that conducts an attack while this trap is activated its attack is halved."

A wall of mirrors erupted in front of Zane just in time for the blast to reach him. The energy hit the mirrors and went through it to Zane, noticeably smaller.

Dark Red Enchanter: 1900*.5=950/2400

Dark Eradicator Warlock: 2700*.5=1350/2300

Zane LP: 4000-1350-950=1700

Naruto smiled at that. "That move saved you. Don't expect another miracle to happen. I end my turn."

Zane chuckled at that. "Perhaps I deserve that. I may have underestimated you. I won't make the same rookie mistake again. Anyway, because you made me discard my card in my hand, Card from a Different Dimension, last turn its effect it activated. It is brought back to my hand and we both draw two cards along with our normal draw. I also choose not to pay the 2000 life point price to keep Mirror Wall active."

The wall of mirrors in front of Zane shattered.

Naruto jumped in, "Because you activated a spell card Dark Eradicator Warlock's special ability is activated. You now take 1000 points of damage."

Zane LP: 1700-1000=700

Zane ignored the drop in his life points and drew his two cards along with Naruto.

Zane and Naruto's eyes widened slightly as they looked at the cards the drew.

'With these cards.' Zane thought in his head.

'I can win.' Naruto finished.

Naruto and Zane smirked at the other, 'Game over.'

Zane started his turn, "First I activate-"

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" A voice interrupted Zane.

Naruto blinked in confusion and alarm before turning in the direction of the voice. It was Anton. And from the look he was giving Naruto he was pissed.

Naruto raised a hand in greeting. "Yo. What's up? You look disturbed."

This only seemed to upset him even more. "What's up? Are you really asking me what's up? Did you really forget the reason we came out here?"

All of the blood drained from Naruto's face, "Detention. I forgot. I got lost and got into a duel."

"Yeah I could tell. I had to go to mine and your ingredient site, duel both of the robots, and grab both of our ingredients. But I'll bitch at you later. We have to go now."

Naruto looked like he was strapped to a torture machine, "But…my duel. It's not done."

Naruto swore Anton's eyes turned gold again. "Do I look like I care!? I'm not going through all of this again just because you wanted to finish a duel that you can have at any other time."

Naruto looked back at Zane only to see his eyes closed and him shutting down his duel disk. His blue eyes stared at Naruto with a great intensity. "Unfortunately we will have to put this duel on hold. We'll consider this duel a draw, until the next one."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and nodded at Zane, "Next time we'll find the answer to our question. And there won't be any interruptions." He turned towards an impatiently waiting Anton. "Let's go." He and Anton ran from the pier and towards the Ra Yellow dorm. As he ran Naruto thought back on the duel that got his blood flowing and made him feel like lightning was running through his body. 'That was the first person not out of my league who could actually battle me on an equal footing. I can't remember the last time I had a duel that intense. Zane Truesdale huh? Maybe coming to this prison has some benefits.'

Zane watched Naruto and Anton run away, that same intense look in his eyes. After he lost sight of them he turned around and headed towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. As he walked Zane could feel his pulse spike and could barely control his shaking hands. 'I had forgotten this feeling. After Atticus and Fujiwara disappeared I resigned myself to having no competition on this island but it seems like I was wrong. The feeling that there is someone out there who could beat you, someone who could challenge you, it feels so good. Naruto Uzumaki huh? I am going to enjoy this year.'

M&D

"I don't think I've ever met a group of students so lucky." Professor Sartyr said to a panting Anton and Naruto and to a perfectly fine Jaden. "You made it here exactly seven seconds before 12:00."

Anton glared at Naruto, "No thanks to you comrade."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Anton, "How many times do I have to say my bad. We made it on time. No harm, no foul."

Anton opened his mouth, probably to curse Naruto out, but before he could get his words out Professor Sartyr butted in. "Well you three have served your detention so you are free to go." The trio began to leave when Sartyr added one more thing, "Don't forget Naruto you have detention for the entire week. So I'll be seeing you again tomorrow night."

Naruto groaned and kept on walking. 'Damn I had hoped he would have forgotten.' The guys left the Ra dorm and headed towards their own dorms. "Jaden why are you walking with us? Shouldn't you be going to your dorm?"

"The Slifer Red dorm is this way so I'm on the right path." As soon as he finished his sentence his PDA went off. Jaden answered the call and only saw static on the screen. "We have your friend Cyrus Truesdale. If you want him back safely come to the Obelisk Blue girls dorm tonight with your deck." The screen went black.

The three boys stared at the PDA stupidly for a few seconds before Jaden sighed, "No rest for the weary I guess."

"Sounds like you have quite the situation there." Naruto said unhelpfully. "Good luck with that."

Anton raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "You aren't going to help?"

Naruto looked at Anton crossly, "Did you not hear Professor Sartyr? I'm gonna have to do this all week. I need as much sleep as I can get."

"It's cool guys." Jaden was putting is duel disk back on his left arm. "I can handle this solo."

"All right. Try not to get expelled on the second day. You're starting to grow on me." Naruto said to Jaden who began jogging away.

After Jaden disappeared Anton and Naruto walked to the Obelisk dorm. The entered the dorm, tapped the back of their hands together, and went inside their separate dorm rooms to go to sleep.

M&D

"Now I wish I had gone with Jaden to the girl's dorm. I can't believe I missed him and Alexis dueling." Naruto said to Anton. The two of them were in Professor Crowler's class and Anton was telling Naruto what happened with Jaden. "How do you even know what happened? You went to sleep at the same time I did."

"I asked Jaden. He's surprisingly open about his duels."

"Ah. Well one question has been answered at least. His win over Crowler was no lucky fluke. I've never seen Alexis duel but from what I've heard she's the top female duelist on the island."

"Mr. Uzumaki would you like to share with the class what you are talking about?" Crowler asked the blond.

Naruto shot the effeminate looking man a bored look before smiling a charming smile at Alexis, "I was just telling Anton here about the beautiful and lovely Alexis Rhodes."

Most if the class laughed at Crowler' infuriated face while Alexis rolled her eyes and ignored Naruto's flirting.

Professor Crowler was seething, 'It's bad enough that I have to deal with the disrespect from that Slifer Slacker, but I will not tolerate it from one of my Obelisks as well.' "Mr. Uzumaki since you want attention so much please stand and tell the class how many different monster-type cards there are and name them."

Naruto let out a long sigh and stood up. "There are four: Normal monsters, Effect monsters, Ritual monsters, and Fusion monsters. And in a few years Synchro monsters." Naruto whispered that last part.

"What was it you said at the end?"

Naruto shot an impertinent looking grin towards the professor, "Nothing you need to worry about sir. This information is slightly above your pay grade." The laughter that had died down re-ignited once more.

"Crowler's face turned red. "Silence! Uzumaki what is the effect of the spell card Mirage of Nightmare?"

"Mirage of Nightmare allows you to draw four cards during your opponent's standby phase and you have to discard four cards during your own standby phase, or your entire hand if you don't have enough cards."

"If the monster Gilfried the Legend, which has the spell card Lightning Blade equipped onto it, is attacked by Neo Ocean Lord Daedalus how many life points will you lose?"

Naruto was yawning at this point, "None, because Lightning has a secondary effect of lowering te attack points of all Water-type monsters."

Professor Crowler was spitting fire. "What Pyro-type monster has the ability to deal direct damage and when it does so its attack is increased by 1000 points?"

"Raging Flame Sprite. Now is amateur hour over?" Naruto was extremely bored.

Crowler was biting down hard on the inside of his cheek. "Sit down."

"With pleasure Professor." With a mocking bow Naruto sat back down and went back to talking to Anton.

As Crowler was trying to gain back control of his class Chazz was glaring a hole in the back of Naruto's head. 'That punk thinks he's so cool trying to talk to Alexis. I think it's about time I put this loser in his place.' Chazz stood up and stomped his foot down, silencing the classroom. Chazz turned to lock eyes with Naruto, initiating a stare down. "Professor I would like to make a request for a Sanctioned Duel."

Crowler, as well as most of the class, was surprised at this. A Sanctioned Duel was a duel in the auditorium with a teacher being the referee. The duel was open to the public and the students were encouraged to watch it. There is usually some kind of stipulation that the two competitors agree to before the duel as well.

Crowler straightened up and smiled at Chazz, "Ahhh very well Signor Princeton. Who do you request your opponent to be?"

Naruto spoke up to Crowler while still staring at Chazz, "It'll be me. Am I right Chazz?"

He sneered at Naruto, "Yea I choose him."

Crowler nodded at this, inwardly glad at what was progressing. "And what will be the stipulations of the match? If there are any?"

"The winner can force the loser to leave the Obelisk Blue dorm and be demoted to Ra Yellow." Chazz said with finality.

The room turned completely silent as they digested Chazz's words.

Crowler looked slightly uncomfortable. "Umm…Signor Princeton I am afraid that those stipulations are absur-"

"I accept." Naruto cut Crowler off. His cerulean blue eyes were void of all joking as they gazed upon Chazz's obsidian ones. "When do you want to do this?"

Chazz smirked, "One hour after classes are over tomorrow. If you chicken out and don't show then it's considered a forfeit." Once he laid out the rules he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs together.

Once Chazz sat down Naruto turned his head away from him and snorted in amusement. "I don't intend to. I just hope you have some clothes that don't clash with yellow."

The class was dead silent. The only difference between before and now was the thick tension that permeated the classroom.

M&D

"That was not smart. In fact that was probably the stupidest thing you could have done."

Naruto had barely stepped out of the classroom before he was being berated by an irate Alexis. Despite being one of the best looking girls on the island she could be quite aggravating with the whole 'You can't beat Chazz' shtick. "_Adretek suker khaljic (Please shut up)_."

Alexis stopped talking and narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "What did you just say to me? And what language did you say it in?"

"I said calm down." Naruto lied expertly. "I said it in Ancient Egyptian." This was the truth.

Alexis shook her head at Naruto, "That can't be Ancient Egyptian. No pronunciation guides were ever found for that language."

"My mother taught me the language, apparently my family line kept the language alive by teaching it to the children when they were born. But that isn't here or there. Look at Anton. He was there and he's not flipping out." It was true. He hadn't said anything about the duel since Naruto got called out.

Of course this brought the full brunt of Alexis's attention upon Anton. "You're his best friend aren't you? Tell him he's being stupid."

Anton raised an eyebrow at her and looked amused. "Me saying that he is being stupid isn't going to change anything. The duel and the stipulations have already been set in stone. The reason I'm not freaking out is because I trust my partner to win the duel."

Alexis looked at the two of them in exasperation. "You two are impossible."

Naruto was quickly getting tired of Alexis's negativity. "Why do you think I can't beat Chazz? Why do you have such huge faith in him? Is it because he went to that Prep School? Is it because I was just given this jacket and didn't earn it? Please tell me."

Alexis looked taken aback, "That's not it. It's just that I've seen Chazz duel and he's extremely good."

"You've never seen me duel have you?"

"..no I haven't."

Naruto started walking away, "Then I want you to watch the duel tomorrow. And when I beat Chazz I'll be expecting an apology." He and Anton left her standing there, looking at their retreating figures.

"For your sake I hope you are right." She turned headed towards her dorms to think about the enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki.

M&D

"Um where are we going Naruto?" Anton had gotten into the habit of asking Naruto where he was headed to as to keep them from becoming lost.

"I'm going to the Slifer Red forms to find Jaden.

Anton looked at Naruto with a perplex look in his eye, "Why are we looking for Jaden?"

"I'd be a hypocrite if I told Alexis to not count me out because she hasn't seen me duel and all the while I don't know how Chazz duels. And since you said he's very open about his duels I thought I could ask him about his duel with the prick."

"Do you even know where he is right now?"

"I asked some of the Slifer Reds where Jaden would normally be. Apparently he's a glutton so the first place we're going to check is the Slifer Red cafeteria."

They continued walking to the Slifer dorms and discussing all of the different strategies Naruto could implement in is duel.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice that they had entered the dorm until Naruto bumped into a small and meek looking Slifer wearing a large hat that covered his entire head and scattered his cards all over the ground.

"My bad, here, let me help you." Naruto bent down to help pick up the cards. As he picked them up he noticed that one of the cards was Maiden in Love. 'What a weird card for a guy to have.' After picking them all up he handed them to the Slifer. He took the cards and ran off.

Anton turned his head to stare at the running student. "What was that about?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started walking again, "Beats me." As Naruto turned a corner he caught sight of Jaden stuffing his face at a table. "Oi Jaden I need to ask you something."

Jaden looked up from his three bowls of rice and towards Naruto. He swallowed what was in his mouth and jumped up. "Yo what's up? From the look on you guys' face you must want a sweet duel."

"Not quite. I already have a duel I need to prepare for. I came here to ask you about your duel with Chazz."

Jaden put his hands behind his head and leaned against a wall. "What about it? I don't know a lot about him because the duel was cut short."

"But you did duel him. That's all I need to know about. His dueling."

Jaden looked up in thought, "What's in it for me?"

That through Naruto for a loop. "Huh? You want something?"

Jaden closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Yep. Nothing in life is free. Not even information."

"Give me a second Jaden." Naruto walked over to Anton and whispered harshly in his ear. "I thought you said he was very open about his duels?"

Anton whispered back in defense, "He was. I guess it was just about that one duel."

Naruto walked away from Anton and back towards Jaden. "If you tell me about your duel with Chazz then you can duel Anton."

"Sweet!"

"What?"

Naruto looked back at Anton, "Work with me partner." Naruto turned back towards Jaden, "Now what can you tell me."

"Chazz uses a Chthonian style deck. I didn't get to see his stronger monsters, but I did see a combo using Chthonian Soldier and Inferno Reckless Summoning. Oh, and if you use fusion monsters watch out for is trap card Chthonian Polymer. It can take control of your monster."

"Well I don't use fusion cards so that's not an issue. And I'm somewhat familiar with Chthonian monsters so I should be okay."

M&D

Chazz was in his dorm room with his minions. They were sitting on the couch talking about Naruto. "So you're telling me that somehow this punk got a hold of the Dark Magician. And he has a deck that supports it."

They both nodded their heads, "That's right Chazz."

Chazz leaned back into the couch and put his head on his chin. "I don't think I have to worry…but it's still better to be safe than sorry." Chazz got off the couch and walked towards a painting on the wall, much to the confusion of his friends. "What are you doing Chazz?"

He ignored them and swung the painting open to reveal a safe. Chazz twirled the combination dial around until the safe also swung open. Sitting in the safe was a case holding a large number of different decks and cards. Chazz grabbed one deck and locked the safe back. He sat back on the couch and began to combine his deck with the deck he just grabbed. "I'd like to see that hack try to beat this deck."

Damien looked at Chazz and asked, "What did you just do Chazz?"

"I just changed my deck back to the way it was before. When I decided to duel that Slifer Slacker I reconstructed my deck by sacrificing power for the ability to neutralize his fusion monsters. I don't have to worry about those with this guy though."

"So you think you can beat him?" Kevin had felt Naruto's strength first hand and was hesitant to say that Naruto stood no chance of victory.

Chazz smirked as he looked aver his re-made deck. "I'm going to cream this punk and embarrass him in front of the school."

M&D

"You ready for this partner?" Anton was in Naruto's room watching his TV and eating his food.

Naruto was doing a last minute check of his deck before the duel. "Of course I'm ready. I'm finally getting my chance at that prick. A better question would be why are you eating my food and drinking my sodas?"

"Mi casa es su casa?"

Naruto deadpanned, "No." He looked at the clock and started walking towards the door. "Come on it's almost time for the duel."

Anton finished his soda and jumped up to follow Naruto out of the dorm with his eyes closed. "So if you win are you going to demote Chazz to Ra Yellow?"

He didn't receive an answer to his question

"Hey comrade did you hear me?" Anton opened his eyes and say Naruto staring at Zane Truesdale who had just come around a corner.

Zane looked at Naruto for a second longer before turning towards the door. "I'll be watching today's duel between you and Chazz. I hope you show me something worthwhile." He walked out of the doors and towards the auditorium.

Anton whistled, "It looks like you have the Kaiser's eye on you. You nervous?"

"Why would I be? All he's doing is scouting for information. If he was sure that he could beat me then he wouldn't be doing that. All that means is that he isn't positive that he can beat me." Naruto continued on his way towards the auditorium, Anton in tow.

The duo made the trip in silence. When they arrived at the auditorium they tapped the back of their hands together and went in separate directions. Anton went into the seats in the auditoriums and sat with Jaden and Syrus, while Naruto went down the halls into his separate and empty room made for the competitors. As he began to get comfortable the doors opened and Professor Crowler came into the room.

"As is common place for Sanctioned Duels the head dorm professor for the competitors must explain the rules to their students. Since both of you are in Obelisk Blue I have to talk to you as well. To determine who goes first I will flip a coin. Whoever calls it correctly will get the choice of going first or second. The duel will start very soon so make sure you are standing on top of that circle." Crowler pointed to a part of the floor that had a circle drawn on it. Once he had said this he strolled out of the room as fast as e could. As if being in the same room as Naruto was agonizing.

Naruto raised and eyebrow as he stepped onto the circle. "What's his problem?" Geez, embarrass a teacher in front of their class once and you make a mortal enemy.

All of his thoughts came to a halt when the circle he was standing on began to rise. The ceiling above retracted like a camera lens and left a circle shaped hole, just big enough for Naruto to be lifted through. As Naruto began to hear the sounds of many people talking he closed his eyes. '_Virtute Vincere Superant e_.'

A massive roar from all around him caused Naruto to open his eyes. 'Talk about a full house.' It seemed like every student in Duel Academy was sitting in the stands, ready to watch this duel.

Naruto's attention was drawn to the rising figure of Chazz Princeton. He had his arms crossed and was soaking in all of the cheers. Chazz locked eyes with Naruto and smirked in his usual condescending way.

After staring each other down for a few more seconds the students stopped cheering and Professor Crowler got in the middle of Naruto and Chazz. "I am going to flip this coin to decide who will play first. Signor Princeton what do you call?"

"I pick heads."

Crowler flipped the coin in the air and let it fall onto the ground. When it stopped moving he examined which side it landed on. "Tails, which means Signor Uzumaki has the choice."

"I'll let him go first. I'm in a nice mood."

"Very Well. Chazz Princeton will go first and Naruto Uzumaki will play second. The condition of the match is as follows: The victor will hold the power to demote the loser down to the Ra Yellow dorm. This condition has been accepted by both parties so let this duel commence!" Crowler scurried off of the duel arena as Naruto and Chazz's life point meter rose to 4000.

Chazz drew six cards, "I summon in attack mode Chthonian Soldier. I'll put two cards face down and end my turn."

A soldier in navy blue armor and wielding a large sword with no hilt appeared on the field, along with two facedown cards.

Chthonian Soldier: 1200/1400

"Kind of a weak start don't you think? Naruto taunted as he drew another card. He looked at his hand and smiled. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode and equip it with the spell Black Pendant. Black Pendant increases the attack points of the monster it is attached to by 500. And due to Maha Vailo's special ability his attack is increased by another 500 for every equip card on it."

A warrior wearing blue robes with two wing-like constructs on its back appeared onto the field wearing a black necklace.

Maha Vailo: 1550+500+500=2550/1400

"I place one card face down and attack your Chthonian Soldier with my Maha Vailo. Go, attack with Sacred Lightning."

Chazz snapped his fingers and one of his facedown cards flipped over. "I activate the spell card Level Limit Area B. All monster's whose level is four or above are forced into face-up defense mode."

Maha Vailo and Chthonian Soldier moved from standing up to kneeling down in front of Naruto and Chazz.

"Hmm, I end my turn." Naruto studied Chazz's face very closely. 'What is this feeling I'm getting from Chazz? It feels familiar.'

"I draw and activate the effect of Chthonian Wraith in my hand. If Chthonian Wraith is in my hand then I can discard it from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Infernal Incinerator from my deck to the field."

A tower of fire came to life in the middle of the field and in the middle of those flames a reptile-like creature came to life. It had a red spiked shell with a beast attached onto its head.

"Infernal Incinerator has a unique special ability. It gains 200 attack points for every monster you have on your side of the field and loses 500 attack points for every monster I have on my side of the field, excluding it."

Infernal Incinerator: 2800-500+200=2500/1800

The reptile crossed its six legs and sat down in front of Chazz, forced into defense mode because of Chazz's spell card.

"Now I place one more card facedown and end my turn."

'Something is up. Why is he playing so defensively? From what Jaden told me he's playing the exact opposite then the way he should be.'

M&D

"Something is up with Chazz. I think he changed his usual strategy for this duel." Jaden said this so suddenly it startled Anton and Syrus who was sitting next to him.

"What do you mean he's switched up tactics for his duel with Naruto?" Anton demanded. "He can't honestly expect a hastily made strategy to actually beat him can he?" If he did then he's the epitome of stupid.

A voice from behind them spoke, "You're close but not quite right." It was Alexis Rhodes. She walked down the stairs to sit in the chair next to Jaden, her eyes firmly on the progressing duel.

Anton pressed her for answers, "What are you talking about? How are we close but not quite right?"

"You are right about Chazz switching up his strategies, but you have the duels mixed up. Chazz changed his tactics and deck around during his duel with you Jaden. The way he is dueling now is how Chazz duels normally."

Jaden had his, figurative, thinking cap on. "So when we dueled he wasn't using is best cards?"

Alexis nodded, "That's right. He wanted to beat you using your own fusion cards so he purposefully weakened his deck to do so. However, it seems like he has fixed is deck since then."

All of this went over Jaden's head in the presence of one fact, "That means my duel with Chazz wasn't a real duel. That sucks man, now I've got to duel him again."

Alexis looked at him like he was stupid while Anton sighed, "Ignore the idiot. Now what does this mean for Naruto?"

"It means that he's in for a significantly harder duel then he is prepared for."

M&D

Naruto drew his card, "I activate my facedown trap Ultimate Offering. With it if I pay 500 life points then I am allowed an extra normal summon or set this turn. So first I summon Defender the Magical Knight in face0up defense mode. Then I activate Ultimate Offering and pay 500 life points to summon Silent Magician LV 4."

Breaker the Magical Knight and Silent Magician LV 4appeared in front of Naruto in defense mode.

Defender the Magical Knight: 1600/2000

Silent Magician LV 4: 1000/1000

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Naruto watched Chazz draw his card, and from the positively malicious smile that spread on his face Naruto guessed that he wouldn't like the turn Chazz was about to have.

"You are one unlucky punk you know that? It only took me three turns for me to draw the cards I need to end this duel. I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my Level Limit Area B spell card. Now I summon to the field Battle Ox, but he won't be staying long. Because I activate Polymerization from my hand and fuse my Battle Ox, my Chthonian Soldier, and my Infernal Incinerator together to summon the ferocious Chthonian Minotaur!"

A swirling vortex swallowed up Chazz's three monsters. And from that vortex came a massive bipedal bull covered in crimson hair. It had two long horns colored gray and yellow and was holding a battle axe that was longer than its already huge body.

Chthonian Minotaur: 3800/2300

Naruto looked up at the gargantuan beast and quickly took note of the fact that he barely came up to the monster's knee. 'Okay Naruto no need to panic. Because of his spell card all of your monsters are in defense position.'

As if sensing Naruto's thoughts Chazz activated his second facedown card. "I activste my spell card Berserk Mode. All face up monsters are forced into attack mode and my monsters are forced to attack this turn, not like I wasn't going to anyway."

Naruto sighed inwardly as all of his monsters stood up to signify their changed battle positions. "No. Please don't stop. I'm sure there's even more you're going to do." There were certain times in life where the only thing you could do was spout some sarcasm. This was one of those times.

Chazz laughed aloud at Naruto, "Well since you asked so nicely I do have one more effect of mine I can activate. Whenever my Chthonian Minotaur does battle with a monster that is not a Fire-type monster then its attack is raised to 4500. Now attack Silent Magician LV 4 with Blood Rage!"

Naruto responded quickly, "I activate my Defender the Magical Knight's special ability. By removing the spell counter placed on him I can negate the destruction of one Spellcaster-type monster. And since Silent Magician's attack was raised by 500 from your draw earlier I'm still in this duel."

Chazz smirked as his monster slashed its battle axe through the air and sent a wave of blood red energy towards Naruto which struck true. "Not for long."

Naruto LP:3500-3000=500

Chazz looked at Naruto with disdain in his eyes, "I end my turn by playing one face down card."

Naruto glared at Chazz then drew a card from his deck. Naruto looked at the two cards in his hand as he pondered on his situation. 'Now I remember what the feeling I got from Chazz earlier was. It's the same feeling I get from Jaden and Zane, strength. I was so engrossed with finally being able to take care of him I got careless. And now that carelessness has put me in a bad spot, but not an unfixable one.'

"I summon in face-up defense mode Royal Magical Library."

Thousands of Books appeared out of nowhere and piled themselves on top of each other creating shelves of books.

Royal Magical Library:0/2000

"Next I activate my facedown trap Card of Last Will. What this card does is allow me to draw cards from my deck until I have five cards in my hand. I can only activate this trap if one of my monster's attack points were changed during your turn. And my Silent Magician's attack points were raised by 500 during your draw phase." Options were all he needed. Naruto knew he could turn this duel around , but not with only one card in his hand.

Naruto drew four extra cards, "Now I activate the spell card Allure of Darkness. With it I can draw two more cards from my deck for the price of sending one Dark-type monster from my hand to the graveyard. As a side effect activating a spell card places one spell counter onto my Royal Magical Library."

Chazz was beginning to get impatient. "Would you stop stalling for time? This duel is over."

Naruto peaked at Chazz from over the card in his hand, "Over? No this duel is not quite done. I activate the spell card Trap Booster which allows me to activate a trap card from my hand. I activate the trap card Pitch-Black Power Stone. When it is activated three spell counters are placed on it and I can choose to move these spell counters to whichever monster I wish. So I will place one on Defender, the Magical Warrior. Oh, and before I forget I change all of my monsters back into defense mode."

All of Naruto's monsters sat in front of him and crossed their arms together.

"My spell Trap Booster also activated Royal Magical Library's special effect again and placed another spell counter on it. I put down one more card face down and end my turn. Your go Chazz." 'Five, Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine. One more to go and the battle is mine. Let's just hope Chazz stays an oblivious fuck. I don't have a contingency plan.'

Chazz was well past seeing red at this point. The world had so perfectly blended into one color Chazz was pretty sure he was having an aneurism. He hadn't met someone so infuriating and who refused to admit who is betters were until now. And the urge to show him his place in front of the entire island to see was so strong a temptation it was like a siren was singing to him.

"I draw and summon Renge, Gatekeeper of the Dark World in attack mode. But, I sacrifice him to activate Chthonian Minotaur's second ability. Now it can attack twice in the same turn. No go turn that Maha Vailo into a smear on the ground!" Chazz snarled at his monster.

The massive minotaur bounded up to Maha Vailo and slammed its battle axe into it, destroying him, and causing 500 points of damage to Chazz, something he ignored in his haste to finish Naruto.

M&D

High above the cheering students, near the roof of the auditorium stood Zane. He stayed there watching the duel before he turned and proceeded to leave the auditorium, all the while shaking his head. "You were foolish Chazz. You let your emotions cloud your judgment and caused you to lose this match. Perhaps you will use this match as a lesson to learn from."

M&D

Chazz continued where he left off, "Now my minotaur will destroy your Defender the Magical Knight."

Naruto cut in, "Actually it won't. Because of its special effect remember? You do remember tight Chazz?" Naruto was having fun taunting Chazz. And why shouldn't he? It was entirely too easy.

Chazz was growling, "I end my turn."

Naruto didn't immediately do anything. He just stuck his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. After a few seconds of silence Chazz finally cracked. "What are you doing?"

"Basking in the glow of victory Chazz." Naruto opened his eyes and drew his card. I summon to the field Apprentice Magician. And he has a special ability that allows me to put one spell counter onto any face-up card that can hold one, and I choose Defender the Magical Knight."

A miniature magician with blond hair and purple robes was summoned on the field.

Apprentice Magician: 400/800

"Now I flip my face down card to reveal a second Pitch-Black Power Stone. And now I can activate your undoing, the spell card Mega-Ton Magical Cannon."

A huge cannon with red lightning arcing on it appeared in front of Naruto and aimed towards Chazz.

A bead of sweat ran down Chazz's face, "W-What does that do?"

Naruto smiled towards Chazz with his eyes closed. "I can only activate Mega-Ton Magical Cannon if I have en spell counters on my side of the field. There are two each on Silent Magician, Royal Magical Library, and one of my Pitch-Black Power Stones, three on my second Pitch-Black Power Stone, and one on my Defender, the Magical Knight. Mega-Ton Magical Cannon removes all ten of these spell counters and in return," Naruto opened his eyes, showing cold steel, "Obliterates every single card on your side of the field." No sooner did he finish that sentence did the cannon charge and fire a wave of red lightning at Chazz, completely destroying his Chthonian Minotaur and his facedown card.

Chazz was standing there, eyes wide in disbelief. "No. No this can't be happening."

"It is. And I'm not done yet. I can special summon to the field my Chaos Sorcerer by banishing one Light-type monster and one Dark-type monster from my graveyard to the remove-from-play zone."

Chaos Sorcerer: 2300/2000

Naruto began pacing back and forward in front of Chazz. "Ever since I got on this island you have been preaching to me about putting me in my place and showing me who my betters are." Naruto looked Chazz right in the eye. "I guess we both know who is really superior now. Chaos Sorcerer, Silent Magician, and Defender, the Magical Knight attack him directly and finish this duel."

All three Spellcasters shot a different colored blast of magic towards Chazz, all of them exploding when they reached him.

Chazz LP: 3500-2300-1600-1000=0

Naruto raised his hand in response of all of the cheers that erupted from the students around him. He could practically hear his father talking to him in his usual brass tones, 'Get used to this feeling of triumph. This is how a Kaiba should always be.'

Naruto's attention was brought to Crowler as he walked onto the arena holding a microphone. "Truly a splendid duel from two of Duel Academy's prestigious Obelisks." Naruto knew he would find a way to brag about the Obelisks somewhere in his speech. "Unfortunately now one of these superb duelists must be demoted. It is with sincere regret that I-"

"Hold up professor." Naruto held his hand up and interrupted the effeminate looking man. "If I remember the terms of the duel wasn't it up to the winner to decide if the loser should be demoted or not?"

Crowler looked taken aback, "Well yes it is."

Naruto looked back at Chazz who had slumped down to the floor, a look of distraught in his eyes. "He can stay in Obelisk Blue. Think of this as my good deed for the year."

Crowler looked confused, "Don't you mean day?"

"I know what I said." Naruto cracked his neck, "Can I leave now? I've got places to go and stuff to do."

Crowler blinked before regaining his voice, "Ladies and gentlemen I now pronounce this Sanctioned Duel over. You may now return to your dorms and enjoy the rest of your day."

M&D

"Cutting it a little close there don't you think comrade? 500 life points aren't a lot." Anton and Naruto had met up after the duel and were now headed towards the Obelisk Blue dorms to chill.

Naruto waved Anton's worries away, "What are you talking about 'Cutting it a little close'? My plan was always to stage a come from behind victory. Everything went according to plan."

"Bull."

Naruto smirked at Anton, "You can't prove it."

As they walked another question came to Anton's mind. "Why did you let Chazz stay in Obelisk Blue. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do the same for you, and you can't stand the guy."

"You mean other than the fact that all of the girls think I'm a sweetheart for not demoting him? Because I had an epiphany while Crowler was talking. What is Chazz's defining characteristic?"

Anton shrugged, "I don't know. Arrogance I guess."

Naruto shook his head, "Pride. All of this was because of his pride as a duelist. And me sowing him pity and allowing him to stay in Obelisk Blue, especially when he set the conditions of the match, was the biggest insult I could have given him. "

Anton looked at Naruto's smiling face intently for a few seconds, "Underneath that smiling face is a very cruel individual."

"And don't you forget it. As they continued on the path Naruto caught sight of an approaching Alexis with an uncomfortable look on her face. "I'm going to enjoy this." Naruto and Anton stopped walking and let Alexis come to them.

"Bonjour Miss. Rhodes. Is there something we can help you with?"

Alexis had her head help high as she looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly before I even saw you duel. It was very shallow of me. Is that ok?"

"Yep that was perfect. Thanks and you're forgiven. Do long as you know not to count me out of anyting again. I never lose."

Alexis looked surprised, "Seriously? That's it? You aren't going to hold it against me?"

"Nahh. I don't like hold grudges. I've never been good at it anyway. Especially if the person I'm supposed to be mad at is as beautiful as you." Naruto started walking away with Anton. As they walked he turned his head back towards Alexis and winked, "I'm not that mean a guy once you get to know me. Catch you later Alexis."

* * *

I did it. Two sleepless nights later the fourth chapter has been uploaded for you guys. I may have missed Christmas, but I sure as hell wasn't going to miss New Years Day as well. Happy Holidays my cultists. The world is spinning around and I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that so I'm going to catch some zzzs.

Unholytsunami is not a name. It is a way of life. Love it. Learn it. Live it. Dueces


End file.
